When You Say You Love Me
by unevilgirl
Summary: After a coincidental collision in the hallways of LME, Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko experience a whole new range of emotions that accompany the simple words of "I love you."
1. When You Say You Love Me

Ah… Finally, a break in my schedule while I'm at LME. Yashiro developed both this helpful and dreadfully annoying habit of keeping tabs on Kyoko's schedule. And today she'll have free time at the Love Me Section's lounge.

Love Me… I can't believe the President named it that. It's like a command, or a desperate plea asking for people to love them. I don't think the name is what did it, but I can't deny that I have fallen for their number one member, Mogami Kyoko. But she has no idea, it's almost as if her ability to recognize love was obliterated when her heart was broken.

But she'll be there, adding a little bit of sunshine to my day, whether she knows it or not. I don't know if I would have realized my own emotions if it hadn't been for that chicken. Between her and the chicken, my career was saved by enabling me to perform in Dark Moon after realizing what love is and that I was in love. It also opened up this helpless world of unrequited love.

I wasn't really paying attention lost in my thoughts as I neared a corner, so the collision of a much shorter person and myself came as a surprise. It was even more of a surprise when it was the girl in my thoughts that collided with my chest. I looked down at her and her previous thoughts seemed to have vanished. I love watching her face. It's so expressive, but I always dread the look of panic whenever I hint at anything remotely related to attraction.

While my chest always feels tight whenever I see her, there was another sensation. I realized her right hand hadn't left it. I wished that it'd always stay there. I wonder if she felt my heart beating quickly under her fingertips.

My eyes locked with hers. For once there wasn't fear at being so close. What changed? I hope it wasn't something temporary. I could only smile since she wasn't pushing away.

"Tsuruga-san…" It was spoken with a soft and caring voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes widened, probably hearing how it sounded. It was said like a lover. I braced myself mentally for her to panic and break down apologizing.

I waited as her face went from shock to embarrassment and confusion to contemplation, understanding and back to shock. Her mouth dropped opened slightly and thankfully her left came to cover her mouth, leaving her right still touching me. Her eyes came back and met my own.

"…I love you…"

It was more to herself than to me. Those expressions must have been her revelation of her emotions. I couldn't hear anything beyond the silence between us and the stopping of everything, including my own heart. I was frozen there staring breathlessly back at those golden eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I wouldn't mind getting lost there forever if she would let me.

Is this what it felt like, to have the one you love return your feelings? To have the one that occupies your thoughts and dreams relentlessly finally turn and tell you that yes, those dreams could come true…

Does that mean she feels like she belongs with me like I do with her? Does it mean that whenever she closes her eyes near me, that she feels like she could soar? Soar somewhere between the heavens and earth like I did for her when we were little? Could it be that time stops for her when she thinks of me, like it does for me?

I had felt so lost and purposeless. I was professional acting machine, then she came along. We've come so far from that initial animosity. Slowly I started to fall for her. Then this unrelenting bond between her and Fuwa Sho drove any hope I had developed. Even then, I celebrated every moment that she acknowledged me, even the smallest progress. Those small victories where the source of Yashiro's excessive teasing.

But now all of that is melting away. I finally have a purpose now and it's to love her and be loved by her for as long as she'll let me.

I must have displayed a shocked face since Kyoko looked concerned and hesitant. Her hand started to move away from my chest but I quickly placed my hand over hers and pressed it against the pulse that had started racing again. My other hand cradled her cheek softly. My thumb brushed her lips like the time she fell and I caught her in my kitchen.

"When you say you love me, do you know how much I love you?"

I saw hope in her beautiful golden eyes.

I leaned down and moved my lips near hers, leaving just a breath between us. I felt her right move up my chest and her left snake up along and behind my neck and pulled closer. Her lips are softer and sweeter than I ever imagined them to be.

I finally have what I have wished for thousands of times.

She finally forgot about me being her sempai and her my kohai. She forgot about all of the other people around the hallways of LME. She forgot about her once broken heart and Fuwa Sho.

She thought about me instead.

I pulled her waist closer, pressing her against me. I was holding her and she was kissing me and reaching in my hair. She was so worth the long and grueling wait.

I slowly pulled away from her figuring we needed to breathe sometime, especially if we wanted to do that again. I watched her eyes. They were glazed and she was smiling softly. I'm pretty sure I was smiling like the love sick fool that I am.

I came to my senses when I heard a gasp from behind Kyoko. I raised my eyes to see Kotonami-san glancing around in surprise at the scene that greeted her around the corner. She must have come searching for Kyoko. Kotonami-san glanced back at Yashiro, and I looked back too, not letting go of Kyoko. Like I ever would at this point. Yashiro's face was full of delighted shock. He was going to be impossible now. But I don't think I'll mind too much since I finally have Kyoko in my arms. I glanced back at her, seeing her blush a color that would match that Love Me uniform that she might not need to wear again. She was eying the hallways at some passersby that caught a very interesting afternoon performance.

"Mo, we need to get going." Kotonami-san finally spoke up getting over her shock.

"Tsuruga-san –" Kyoko started, I refuse to be called that any longer by her.

"Ren." I cut her off earning a deeper blush from her.

"...Ren, I need to get going. Can you let go?" I smiled more. Kotonami-san started tapping her foot. Apparently this whole situation wasn't that much of a surprise to her.

"Mmmm… No." I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Yashiro giggled a bit at my childish reluctance. She was relaxed in my arms and not stiff as a board.

"Please?"

"Never." I must have been grinning like an idiot.

"But! We have jobs! We can't act while we're like this! Our characters aren't cast as both of us!" I chuckled a bit, her thoughts and assumptions are entertaining.

"OK, ok, only if you promise me we can do that again soon. And go on a date together?" I pulled her away a bit so I could see her face as I smirked. Even her ears were burning red. She looked to the side and made a small smile and replied shyly.

"OK..." I stole a kiss before I straightened up and turned to Yashiro, letting my hands slip away from the girl who loves me.

"Ready to go now?" Yashiro asked rolling his eyes all the while smiling.

I nodded and looked over my shoulder. "See you later, Kyoko." I swear if she could have blushed more, she would have.

As we started walking back down the hall, I could hear Kotonami-san's voice echo through the halls.

"Mo, how did that just happen!" We were too far away to hear Kyoko's response by then.

I don't know, Kotonami-san, but I'm just happy that it did. Now, to deal with this fan girl of a manager shining and smiling next to me…


	2. Accidentally in Love

A/N: Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows!

* * *

"Mo, how did that just happen!" We were walking back to Sawara-san's office. Moko-san was walking; I was floating in some sort of trance.

"...How?" It was more of a "what?"

What on earth just happened? I fought desperately to even out my breathing and regain my composure. Though, how could I? I mean, I just bumped into my sempai, Tsuruga Ren, the number one man in Japan and did the unthinkable! I blurted out something unforgivable! I vowed to myself never to love again!

Yet the way I said his name, even if it was his surname... It was soft, caring, and filled with love. Hearing how I said his name washed away all of the doubts I had of feeling love again. All of the times I had been denying that I felt anything but respect for my sempai bubbled to the surface in my thoughts. Everything that happened fell into place and clicked. I really was in love with him and it came as a shock. I hardly knew the words slipped from my mouth when my eyes locked with his.

His shock mirrored my own for a moment. I thought he would turn me away, never wishing to speak to me again. I was so worried he thought I was just another victim of his talents, just another fan girl. Maybe asking to be loved was too much for someone like me. I couldn't help but hope that maybe there was the chance that maybe someone could love me. My heart raced when he kept my hand on his chest. I was surprised it was still there to begin with. His words echoed in my head:

"When you say you love me, do you know how much I love you?"

No, not for the longest time... I didn't know he even thought about me as anything more than a kohai. Though, thinking back it all adds up. Especially when Shotaro kissed me on Valentine's Day. I misread his reaction thinking it was anger directed at me about the chocolates and defiling my maiden lips. I was wrong. It was jealousy! He wasn't angry at me, he was angry at the stupid idiot. I wonder if he made up the Rule of the Heart then... Even if it is only made up, there was no doubt that this kiss counted. I thought there was still the possibility that...Tsuru-... Ren... is a playboy. But the way his heart seemed to stop and frantically caught up underneath my hand disagrees with that idea entirely.

Maybe I should kiss him again to make sure...?

"Earth to Kyoko? Anyone in there, space cadet? What just happened?"

I broke from my revelation to look at my best friend. Moko-san stopped waving her hand in front of my face.

"I just realized I had fallen in love with him awhile ago. And I think he feels the same way..."

"Really now? I couldn't tell by how he was kissing you in the middle of the hallway." Behind the sarcasm, Moko-san seemed grumpier than usual. I couldn't ask since we made it to Sawara-san's desk.

"Hi Love-Me girls! I have a few offers for you Kotonami-san. And Mogami-san, the President just came by and took the scripts I had for you. He wanted to look them over with you in his office. He'd like to see you there as soon as possible." Moko-san scowled more.

"Hai! Thanks Sawara-san!" I turned to Moko-san, "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow!" She muttered a farewell and I made my way to the President's office. About halfway there, I noticed people were saying things about me as I passed. It seemed a bit more gossipy than the appalled and frightened glances I usually get. It didn't bother me too much, there wasn't anything that could wipe the smile stuck on my face.

I barely reached the door before I was engulfed in a giant hug from the President.

"Congratulations! You graduated! Love-Me's number one member has finally regained her lost emotion!"

"I graduated?"

"Yes, Mogami-san! You learned to love again!" Realizing the implications of his statements brought on another question.

"Excuse me, President, but how do you know that?"

"News of events in the halls of LME have a tendency to make their way around." As his words sunk in, dread filled me. My ears burned with embarrassment. I can't believe we did that in the hallway! Me, the champion of the Modest Japanese Woman, kissed a man in public!

"Don't worry so much about expressing love so much! It's something that shouldn't be kept to oneself. If that happens, you're liable to collapse upon yourself and lose faith in love." He paused to let me think for a moment. Was he indicating that Tsurug- Ren had felt that way? I didn't have time to dwell on it since the President continued. "Either way, since you've found this emotion again, I'll be sending a few different offers your way soon. Something that isn't the antagonist this time." I couldn't stop the shining smile that engulfed my face.

"Really? I could be someone nice for once? Like a princess?"

"Maybe not a princess, but yes, someone that loves." This was so exciting. I would finally get to play something different than a bully role. All because I bumped into Tsu- Ren today and realized that I love him and he loves me. He loves me. Just the thought of him was making me melt into a smile.

Someone entered the lavish office at that moment and I turned out of curiosity. It was Maria. She wore a suspicious glare on her face while she stood in the doorway. Why was she glaring at me? Wait, if she had been in the hallways, she must have heard the rumors or even seen it herself. While she was probably too young to think she can lay claim to Ts-Ren, she still was possessive over him. She must not be pleased knowing that someone close to her is stealing him away. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Gomen Maria-" Her expression changed causing me to stop. It became a sad and resigned smile. For some reason the audition for the Kyurara commercial with Moko-san came to mind. I was the one apologizing. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"It's ok Onee-sama. You love him right?" I nodded shyly. "Then there isn't a problem. But if you dare break his heart..." She let the unspoken threat hang in the air. I knew all of the chants and things she would use if I ever did something against her. Especially if it was regarding Ren. Ren... I could only smile, I don't think it left me since Ren kissed me. Maria slowly turned to walk back into the hall with a defeated air about her, done with what she apparently came to do. I feel sad that I made Maria feel that way.

"Poor girl, she'll find someone when she gets older. But you should get going Mogami-san, you have a job around now if I remember?" The President broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh right, Thank you President Takarada!"

I couldn't help but feel like I was breathing fresh air as I left his office. It almost felt as fresh as being in an enchanted forest after a spring rain.

So this is what it feels like to be in love again.


	3. The Best Thing

A/N: The Best Thing by Relient K (if you noticed, I thought this fit better)

* * *

"She amazes and surprises me every time we see her, Ren." Yashiro said as we were getting into the car.

"Yes, Kyoko tends to do that." It's part of the reason I'm so in love with her. Who would of thought that just bumping into her would result in that?

"I wonder what made her realize how she felt." Yashiro has developed an uncanny ability to ask the questions I was thinking aloud. "I suppose you don't care too much, given the end result."

My face renewed its smile, not that I really stopped. No, I really don't care how she got there, but I can't complain since she realized she loves me. I don't think she understands how happy those three words made me. Well, and that kiss too. It took a bit of self control to end the kiss where it did. Otherwise, I might have embarrassed her to the point of running. Now that I have her, I have to do everything I can to keep her there. The President's lecture about my Katsuki role came to mind. No, I never actually had been in love before. That thought never crossed my mind concerning any other women.

I glanced over at Yashiro to find he was pouting.

"What's wrong?"

"After all my efforts to get you two together, it just happened by accident." He looked like a teenage girl with his arms crossed in front of his chest like that. I've also seen Maria make that gesture many times, but seeing it on Yashiro was a bit entertaining. "All that effort wasted." He paused thinking. "Though, indirectly, you wouldn't had been there unless I scheduled time for you to visit her in between jobs..." He looked a bit pleased with himself.

"Well, you can keep up your good work by helping me schedule some time for her. When am I free enough to ask her on a date?" Yashiro's eyes lit up with renewed purpose. He pulled out his planner giggling. I wonder if he felt like he wouldn't have anything left to do now that I confessed my feelings to Kyoko. I shook my head smiling. This was just beginning. I had to make sure that I could keep her, even if it meant putting aside my career. Well, put it aside only a little bit, which is still significant for a workaholic like me.

"You're free around dinner on Thursday and for lunch on Sunday." We pulled into the parking garage at TBM.

"Thanks, I'll give her a call after we're done shooting this." I went to get out of the car but Yashiro stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"You should probably fix your face before we go in." I looked into the mirror. A goofy looking grin greeted me there. I tried to fix it, breathing slowly and trying to clear my mind. I closed my eyes. It didn't help. I could only think of her smell, how her lips felt and tasted against mine, how her breath mingled with mine. I opened my eyes and stared at the cement wall in front of the car willing myself to not forget, but put aside the elation I felt inside, if only for a short time.

When I finally regained my composure, I noticed Yashiro was already outside the car with the door closed. I got out too. He looked at his watch.

"I was wondering how long you were going to be. I almost thought today was going to be the day you broke your impeccable record for punctuality. I'm not sure it would have surprised me either. I think Kyoko-san took the cake on that one today." I smiled my typical gentleman's smile.

"I can't start being late now. Let's go." We started walking. As we neared the building, I couldn't help but notice how oddly Yashiro was walking. It was as if he was trying to keep from skipping. Really, he was worse than most of my fans. If someone didn't know better, they would have thought that Yashiro was the one who was in love and just kissed the girl he liked. I suppose he is right when he says he tends to reflect the emotion I really am feeling. Tsuruga Ren can't show it, so he does it for me. I don't think I could live it down if I was ever found skipping, either with the public or with Yashiro.

I couldn't wait for the shoot to be over with. I wanted to call Kyoko. I smiled at the thought of calling her Kyoko freely now. Yashiro reminded me about my face again. At this point, I think Tsuruga Ren could use a bit of an image change, hiding my smiles about her is getting frustrating. If I hurry, I would risk sending her running from the intensity of my emotions. Even though she realized that she is capable of love again, it probably will be some time before she comes to terms with it, not to mention that I'm the person she's fallen in love with.

The public would probably need some time to adjust to me falling in love. Especially with Kyoko. She's four years younger than me, to begin with. She's still in high school. She's only just started acting, which would bring into question my interest in her and her interest in me. They would probably assume she is using me to get more attention in the business. As for me, I would be labeled as a pervert or pediphile or something. That would definitely be a hit to my image. Not to mention I'm supposed to be one of the sexiest bachelors in the industry and I'm not sure dating a talento would be helpful with that image. Though, I don't care so long as I have Kyoko by my side.

I was probably more surprised than her when she said those words so suddenly. Not that I mind. I would love to hear her say that again and again... I thought it would be much longer for her to even think there was a possibility of seeing me as something besides her sempai. I wonder why it seems that I'm so inaccessible to her, even from the standpoint of friendship.

Either way, I still don't even deserve to be loved, not with the past I've led. From what I've gathered, Kyoko doesn't think she is worth loving either. She's suffered too much rejection in her life to consider being loved again. We're two people that don't believe we should love or be loved, but ended up falling in love anyways, with each other no less. President Lory will hear about our encounter in the hallway sooner or later, especially with how many witnesses there were. He must be ecstatic though. Maybe the President is on to something when he gushes on the power of love. I wonder just how strong that power is when my past comes out.

With her small and wonderful admission, I've suddenly found myself in a precarious balancing act. If I reveal my past, I fear rejection from Kyoko, as well as the entertainment industry. I can't say anything publicly about my past until I've become successful to face my father. But the longer I wait to tell Kyoko, the more she may resent me for not telling her. She may feel that I didn't trust her enough. I also can't become too public about my affections for her either. That could tarnish both of her careers. I don't want her to think that any of her success has any relationship to the one between us. The relationship between us… It's taken on such a different meaning in only a brief moment. I should probably make it clear that I didn't misspeak or don't treat everyone that way. She might believe it was all a mistake or that I was bullying her.

After this huge bit of progress, I don't want to take my time. I want her to know everything, everything from how I feel to who I am. I don't want to be patient like I really need to be. Yet If I'm not, everything could all fall apart...

Oh, the shoot is already over. Really, Kyoko's really something to make me forget all about my job and just go through the motions. Maybe I'm over thinking. Why don't I just start out by calling her and asking for a date? With how busy both of us are, maybe taking this one day at a time won't be too hard. Still, I need to get my focus back on my work, just because we've gotten closer doesn't mean that I can slack off.

That doesn't stop me from grinning as I dial her number in my dressing room…


	4. See You Again

A/N: See You Again by Miley Cyrus (I'm a bit embarrassed that actually have that song, but Kyoko would st-stutt-ter, especially if Ren doesn't control himself :-P)

* * *

My reflection looked so plain. I'm not heavenly like the angel in that idiot's PV. I'm nowhere near as beautiful as Moko-san was in the Kyurara commercial. I don't look as elegant as I did when I acted as Choko for a few hours or as Mio. I didn't look sexy or attractive like Natsu does.

I took a shower after filming for "Box R" and with it, Natsu's confidence washed away. Many people have told me that my characters are derived off of my own personality. They are very wrong. I am not confident like Natsu is. I'm not attractive enough for someone like Tsuruga Ren to ever look twice at me in capacity besides a kohai. I'm not confident to accept something so… unthinkable… as me being the girl he loves.

Ahhhh! Why of all times does someone have to call me! Where did I put it? I hope it's not him! I don't know what to say! How can I talk to him while I'm feeling like this?

Unlisted? It must be Tsuruga-san!

"Moshi-moshi?" Even I could hear the own nervousness in my voice.

"How are you, Kyoko?" As I thought, his voice greeted me.

"Al-alright, what about you, Tsu-" Hopefully I could slip that lie past him…

"Kyoko-chan, I thought I asked you to call me Ren." It was a soft admonition, very unlike the one's I had always expected from him.

"Gomenasai! I can't beli-" He cut me off again.

"Kyoko-chan, don't worry so much. I'm sure it'll be a while before you get used to using my given name. You don't need to apologize all the time to me. I'm happy you're still talking to me."

"Really?" That seemed weird. I always talk to him. Why would he be happy that I'm talking with him? Doesn't he have better things to do?

"Yeah. I thought that you would be thinking I was either mistaken or bullying you this afternoon. I was sure you'd ignore my call."

How did he know? Can he read my mind or something? How do I answer that? I don't want to offend him and think that I don't trust him, but I don't want to lie to him and have him lose trust in me.

"Kyoko-chan?" I snapped back to the conversation. I couldn't keep the smile off my face at how my name sounded. It was soft and affectionate. It was like that other time when I was taking care of him when he had a fever. I thought he was thinking about another Kyoko, but right now there really wasn't any way he could confuse me for someone else, or feverish for that matter. He called me. But that was the only other time that someone ever said my name like that. I wish that he'd continue to call me that.

"Did I lose you, Kyoko?" He really liked using my name, apparently. Why was he dropping the suffix all of a sudden?

"No, no, I'm here!"

"Was I right?"

"…About what?

"That you thought I was insincere about what I said earlier."

"Oh! No, no! Well, I mean ye- No! but…!" His chuckle in response made me a little angry.

"I guess I was right, which is why I called you. I thought you would be second guessing everything."

I looked down at my hand in my lap. I was tugging on the hem of my skirt. How does he know so much? He waited before he continued since I didn't really know what to say.

"First of all, I'm not mistaken. How could I mistake something as important as who I love?" I opened my mouth to interject. Didn't he love some other high school girl? What would she think? She'd be heartbroken! I don't want to be the cause of that! But I wouldn't be able to say anything anyways, since that's something Bo knows and not me. Oh my goodness, what will he think, when he finds out? Wait, he shouldn't find out, I should tell him. I don't know how to tell him I've been keeping a secret from him all this time. He's sure to get angry at me. He might change his mind about saying he loved me!

He didn't pause long enough, so I couldn't voice any of my concerns.

"Second, I deeply regret not being nice to you when we first met. Ever since then, you've had a very poor image of me that I've been trying very hard to correct." Huh? I've respected him beyond everyone! I've fiercely defended him to Otou-san when he first met me. He said good things or reprimanded me when necessary. He was right to not like my motivations for entering the industry, so I don't hold that against him. How did I have a bad image of him?

"And third, which was the real reason why I called, was to ask you out on a date."

"Oh!" That's right, he said he was going to ask me out on a date. I've never been on a date before. What does dating really mean? What do we do, how do I act? I don't know anything practical about dating. I can only guess that I should wear make-up on one, which is exciting!

"Are you free for dinner on Thursday?" Is that what dating entails? Wait, he was offering to eat?

"You're offering to eat? It better be something nutritious and not something convenient." His chuckle came over the phone.

"We'll have something proper to eat, I promise. Not frog legs either." I could hear him smile. But something didn't quite make sense to me.

"We've eaten together before, what makes this a date?" I was confused, did that make all the other times that we ate together a date?

"We're calling it a date. It's like kissing, if both parties want to kiss each other, then it counts as a kiss…" I swear, I would be looking at Emperor of the Night if he were here right now! Why was he saying these sorts of things? I really hope no one was listening to his side of the conversation; they might get embarrassed by overhearing such things.

"Oh…." I really didn't know what to say. The thought of the kiss in the hallway filled my head. That was certainly a mutual action… My cheeks felt warm just thinking about it…

Eating together, that's it? It seems so... simple.

"I still don't really understand what the point of a date is… Tsuru-…Ren-san…" A sigh reached my ears.

"We spend time together, not working, not worrying about other people and getting to know each other better."

"Oh, that makes sense. Yes, I'd like to have dinner with you Thursday."

"Great, I'll talk to you later then, Kyoko-chan." I felt warm hearing those words.

"Talk to you later." Good thing I didn't have any mean roles to play for the rest of the day. I don't think I could remove the smile plastered on my face.


	5. I'm Yours

A/N: I'm Yours by Jason Mraz

* * *

I've been so busy that I haven't even had the chance to call Kyoko before our date tonight. Well I was able to give her a quick call this morning to make sure that she still wanted to go to dinner tonight. I was concerned that she might be overly nervous about our first date and try to back out of it. I won't let her go so easily now that I have a fighting chance with her. I clutched at the wheel hoping she wouldn't find an excuse not to go by the time I picked her up. The red light just stared back at me while I was longing for it to turn green.

Plus Yashiro and the President would never let me live it down if I, Tsuruga Ren, was turned down for a date, by the girl I love no less. The worst part is I can already imagine the torture they would put me through.

The President would sigh heavily, then tease me relentlessly that I fail at love. He'd go on how he doesn't understand how I made my Katsuki role work. I wouldn't put it past him to throw me into the Love Me Section. Then I would pray to any deity listening to change the color of those uniforms. I bet my first task would be along the lines of getting Kyoko to actually date me. At least I could spend more time with Kyoko as a Love Me member. Wait, if she regained the emotion of Love, does that mean she wouldn't be in Love Me anymore? I hope he has some sort of respect for my image and wouldn't put me through that overly pink hell.

Yashiro would at least be a bit more subtle and reasonable. "Ren, I thought you were busy for lunch. I wasn't expecting you to be so _alone_ for this meal." Or "Oh, I see there's some free time for dinner tonight. Why don't you ask Kyoko-san to dinner? I'm sorry, it's because Kyoko-san rejected your invitation to eat with her that you're free." I could tolerate it. To a point. Possibly. Let's just hope that I don't have to encounter that scenario.

I finally rounded the corner to her place and her silhouette greeted me. I pulled up to her and she smiled. She opened the door. She wore a white jacket over a cute red top and a light yellow skirt. She looked adorable and sweet. A concern broke across my pleasant train of thought.

"Kyoko-chan, shouldn't I greet your landlords?" Isn't it proper? They're the closest thing she has to parents and I'm taking her out on a date. I don't want them to have reason to dislike me.

"No, no, don't worry about it. I told them I was having dinner with you. Taisho-san and Okami-san were alright with it. They're rather busy with their dinner crowd anyways. But I'm sure they would like to see you." I'll go see them sooner than later. If her Taisho is as good as she is with a knife, I would not like to get on the wrong side of his favor.

"Well, are you going to stand there all night, then? Or would you like to sit down and come eat with me?"

"Oh right, sorry Tsu-" I coughed loudly. "ru-" I coughed again and looked at her pointedly, hoping she would get my point and not think I was getting sick. I don't get sick. Except for that one time. Well, I wouldn't mind it again if she took care of me again. "…Ren-san….." I sighed. This was going to take a while. At least she didn't think I was ill.

"Where are we going to eat anyways?" I bet she was concerned whether it was healthy food or not.

"I small sushi place I found a while ago. There won't be many people. It's quiet and out of the way so we don't have to worry so much about attracting too much attention."

"Ah, that sounds good." We fell into silence. Before our silences have been comfortable, but now there was all this tension, probably with this being a date, something she's not entirely at ease with. She needs to get her mind off of it otherwise she'll get all worked up. I want her to be relaxed and have a good time.

"How have the past few days been? I haven't seen you in while."

"Things have been going well, just the typical shooting for 'Box R.' Now that 'Dark Moon' has finished shooting, I have more free time than usual. The President is actually looking for something… different for me now."

"Different? How so?" I glanced over at her and saw her blushing. I wonder why that is.

"Ano… He heard about what happened in the hallway…" I smiled a little. I knew it wasn't going to be secret from him for long. "I saw him right after I saw Sawara-san and he already knew by the time I got there. " I guess it was barely a secret to him. I suppose something like me kissing anyone is hot gossip, especially so publicly.

"Oh that's right, because that happened, I graduated! I'm not part of Love Me anymore!" She paused a moment. "…Thank you… I was able to graduate and regain that emotion because of you." I glanced again. She wore that enchanted and warm expression that makes me melt inside. Her cheeks and ears were bright red. She wasn't facing me, but she was watching from the corner of her eyes. She's so cute like that. My heart swelled at the knowledge that I was the one that made her remember love. I wonder if she knows that she's the one that taught me love. Maybe I should tell her… She's just as important to me.

"I should be thanking you, Kyoko-chan."

"Huh?"

"If I hadn't realized my feelings for you, I would have never been able to act in 'Dark Moon.' My career would have hit a wall if I didn't."

"Oh…" She seemed rather stunned. I suppose it was a heavy concept to grasp easily. Thankfully it seemed like she thought of something else.

"I just remembered how I'm leaving Moko-san and Chiori-san in Love Me. Moko-san was upset when she heard from the President." She seemed to get darker and upset. How do I deal with her when she's like this? I don't want to pull the sempai card just when she's not seeing me just as her sempai for once. I used to do that since it was effective, but I took a step forward. I don't want to take two steps back.

"It's not as if you can't see them anymore. I'm sure you can find time to see them. And they'll graduate in their own time too. They probably won't mind some help from you either." The darkness subsided slightly, but it was still tense in the car. I nearly sighed in relief as our destination came in view.

"Ah, here it is." I will admit it isn't the most glamorous place, but I thought the food here was rather good, which for me was something substantial. It also had a comfortable and private atmosphere. I hoped that it would keep her from panicking or something. This is our first date, probably her first ever. I want it to be special.

We sat at table in the back that kept both of us out of sight. We ordered a few different small plates.

"What about you, how have you been? Anything exciting happen?" I smiled and just looked at her. Yeah, she's sitting right in front of me.

"…Ren?" I realized she was waiting for me to answer.

"Mmmm? Sorry, I had a hard time thinking of anything that topped the last time I saw you." That sounded so cliché. I mentally smacked myself. It was true, though.

"Not even your latest shoot? Or filming for your new movie?" Despite her downplay, she was blushing brightly.

"No." I'm certain my smile widened. Her pink face became pinker.

"Oh…Well how are they doing anyways?" She looked nervous. She's probably not used to so much attention and compliments. I'll ease up for now, it'll probably take her time to get used to that too.

"They're doing well. I like my co-stars, they're good professionals. I'm excited for the movie role; I haven't done an action film before. That car stunt I did for 'Dark Moon' impressed the right people."

"I'm glad that something good came out of that. I'm certain that everyone within earshot of the stunt lost at least a few years off of their lives." Her glare is as penetrating as always.

"There was no danger, Kyoko-chan. Everyone was fine, we just had a bit of an adrenaline rush and a bit of a scare." She crossed her arms and muttered.

"Maybe if you actually had practiced in real life and not just in your head like Yashiro-san said you did."

"Now, where would I have practiced? On the street and risk innocent bystanders?"

"No, maybe you could have found a race track or an empty street late at night. Or something!"

"Sorry, I worried you so much." Aww, she's pouting now. I love her expressive face. I can't be entirely upset with Fuwa. If he never threw her away, she never would have thought of entering the show business. If she never auditioned with LME, she wouldn't have found something she was so passionate about. She's perfect for acting. And most of all, I wouldn't have found her again.

"You already apologized. Plus you said there wasn't any danger, so there wasn't. Just… be careful in this movie."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to get scolded if I, or anyone else, ended up needing as much as a bandage." I decided to tease her a bit. She didn't know I have a vow to never hurt anyone again. That's why there is no danger. That's why she needs to worry less about opening up to me. She's the last person I would ever want to hurt.

"Hmph." She continued pouting. I still don't understand how she doesn't understand her own appeal to others.

Thankfully, our food came then. Apparently, I've been spoiled by her cooking. I thought this was really good last time I came, but that before Kyoko came to LME. We ate in silence for a bit. I couldn't keep comparing this to her cooking, so I stopped for a bit.

"Rennnnn… Why aren't you eating? Do you not like what you got? You should try mine, it's really good!" All of a sudden, there was one of her sushi rolls in front of my eyes. I blinked and realized she was holding it there for me to eat. She just noticed what her impulses had her do as well. She started to draw her hand away but I lightly caught her wrist in my own hand and locked my eyes with hers. I opened my mouth to eat the offered roll. My eyes never left hers, but she turned her head to the side in embarrassment. Doesn't she know that she looks seductive when she looks at me through her eye lashes blushing like that? Especially with her lips parted, too. Her pulse raced under my thumb. I can't deny I felt a bit smug and prideful at her response.

I am so glad we are in public right now. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to let my hand just slide away from her wrist. Chewing and swallowing enabled me to regain my self-control.

"Did… you like it?" Her voice shook with sheepishness. She played with the fringe of her skirt. I wish she would stop doing that. It keeps bringing my attention there and I can only manage so much control, at least, when it comes to her.

"Yes, it's very good." It was the truth, it was better than mine. Or it could just be that it tastes better since she fed it to me.

Silence settled on the table again. This was a thick and vibrating silence. I need to find something to break it. Otherwise she might find some inexplicable tangent that allows her to think that's not what I thought or some reason why I would be upset with her. An idea brought a grin to my mouth.

"Can I have another one?" Her head snapped up. I hope this can help her differentiate between teasing and bullying. I have to make up over an entire year of a poor mental image she has of me.

"Not like that!" She forced out in a harsh whisper. She glanced around nervously.

"Why not, Kyoko-chan? You want me to eat and be healthy, right?" Conflict clouded her eyes. Propriety said no, but her personal crusade to get me to eat right agreed with me.

"Here." She placed it on a separate plate and handed it to me. She found an alternative solution. I decided to pout anyways.

"I bet it won't taste as good as the first one." She glared at me. I shouldn't push my luck. I've already gotten so much more than I originally hoped for. "Fine." I picked it up and ate it. I was right, it wasn't as good as the first, but I'll keep that to myself.

Fortunately, conversation started flowing more freely. Dinner went by too quickly. We argued over who would pay the bill. I won on the argument that I asked her on the date. Plus what kind of man would I be if I let the girl I love pay on our first date? She also has both acting and high school to pay for, which her income hardly covers already. But she's always adamant about paying for her own things. I guess I'll have to find new ways to trick her into letting me give her gifts. I had to tell her that whole story about Princess Rosa so she wouldn't think of returning it.

Before I knew it, we were back at the Daruma-ya. We got out of the car as I walked her to the door. She turned to me.

"I had a good time tonight… Ren-san." My heart skipped at my name.

"I did too, Kyoko-chan." Even in the alley light, I still find her enchanting. I can't resist any more.

"In order to really convince you, if you had any doubts that the first one counted…" I leaned in. My world was right here. I wanted to show her that. My arm slid around her waist and a hand along her cheek. I paused to wait for her to close the distance. For a moment I feared she would politely put her delicate fingertips on my cheeks to push me away. Her face relaxed and her lips melted into mine. It felt like I landed the biggest role of my career. In a way, it was, or at least I hope it will be. I want this role for as long as she'll let me have it. I want to be her important person. I pulled her closer. Her hand moving up along my arm was a touch of heaven.

I needed to pull away before I could go any further. I needed space before I lost all sanity and propriety. What on earth enables her to make me lose nearly all control? I loosed my arm from her waist and moved my hand from her cheek to her shoulder. Our lips parted. I watched as her eyes drifted open. She looked like she just awoke from one of her fairy dreams.

"Now that, Kyoko, was a kiss." I whispered softly. I separated myself from her despite every part of me screaming to go back to her. "Next time, I'd like to see the Taisho and Okami-san, okay?" She nodded vaguely. I just grinned and walked back to my car. I waited for her to close the door behind her before I started the engine. I barely thought about getting home and inside. My mind was stuck on her. She still filled my mind as I lay staring at the ceiling above my bed. I just wish that when I finally fall asleep, that my dreams are just as sweet as tonight.


	6. Chicken Dance

A/N: The Chicken Dance!

* * *

Whew! This week has been exhausting! We've had so much taping for 'Box R.' I've been trying to catch up at school, both high school and acting school. Any moment I'm not busy doing any of those, I'm doing Love Me work. Today, I even had filming for 'Kimagure Rock' on top of all those. Unfortunately, I haven't had a chance to help out at the Daruma-ya to help pay my rent, but I'll work extra next week to make up for it. I also picked up a few more projects that had script readings this week too. I want to make sure I have some projects lined up for when 'Dark Moon' ends soon.

Normally, I find it exciting to be busy. It makes me feel like I'm making progress towards becoming a successful actress. Making progress toward a new Mogami Kyoko that I can be proud of. I'm also looking forward to making Sho's chin drop and be able to say "See Sho? This is what I can be without you. Look at what you threw away so heartlessly." Though I don't know if I'd actually go and say it. He might come up with some stupid retort.

I don't find it as exciting when I've had so little sleep. Ever since Ren dropped me off after our date, I haven't been able to sleep well...

Just thinking back to our departure makes my heart race.

Ren left a zombie to close the front door. I either floated or oozed upstairs to my room, I'm not sure which. After I had closed my own door, I collapsed and leaned against it. It was as if I stopped functioning. I tingled everywhere. My lips burned. My heart hammered against my ribs. He was right. I was convinced by that second kiss. Before, it all could have been a misunderstanding since I bumped into him so suddenly. He might have felt obligated to return the words and kiss me. But there was no mistaking that he meant to kiss me this time. Not to mention the way he looked at me when I went to feed him from my own chopsticks... Emperor of the Night still boggles me.

I really didn't think about getting ready and into bed. My brain was racing and empty at the same time. I never felt this way about Shotaro. I always cared about him, but I never felt like this about him. What was that all about then? Did I actually love him? Or was it something else? Then what is this with Ren? Those thoughts and a thousand others kept me from sleep over the course of this week. Even now, they stopped me from remembering that I was standing in the middle of the hallway at TBM Studios in Bo's costume. He still has the power to make my brain suddenly stop functioning! I haven't even spoken with him since then! We've been so booked that we haven't even spoken on the phone. Though there have been plenty of messages left on both of our voicemails.

A familiar voice echoed down the hall cutting off my thoughts.

"Bo! It's good to see you!" Huh? Was that Ren? What was he doing here? Where is Yashiro-san? Wait, Ren can't find me here! I looked at him with started eyes. Was there a way to escape? I glanced around to see if there was an excuse to run off or an easy way to disappear.

"Why does it look like you're trying to run from me? Aren't we on friendly terms?" His gave a nervous smile. While as his kohai, I've seen a side of Tsuruga Ren that most people don't get to see; but after our collision in LME's hallway, I'm starting to see a whole other side of him. I was curious why he'd be nervous around Bo. He tells him things that he wouldn't tell others. He came closer so he could speak to me properly. I decided to stand my ground and speak to him.

"Ah yes, we are." I decided to joke a bit. I don't like seeing him nervous. "You aren't depressed and sitting in a deserted hallway like I normally find you." His nervousness lessened. I inwardly sighed in relief.

"I was doing an interview down the hall, but I thought I'd stop by and see if you were around. As for why I'm not depressed, I have good news that I wanted to share with you."

I started to panic. Was he going to tell me about that other high school girl? But then, why was he nervous? Was it only because I looked like I was going to run away?

He didn't stop so I couldn't cut him off and ask. The thought about the girl came up again. Is that why I couldn't get a hold of him this week? Did he finally get together with that girl?

"I wanted to thank you. If it weren't for you, I would have never realized how I really felt about the girl I told you about. She feels the same way I do about her, too." Oh, he really did get together with that other girl. He's been so busy spending time with her that I haven't been able to see him, let alone speak with him on the phone. This is why I never wanted to experience that stupid emotion love again. When I finally thought that I found someone that wouldn't throw me away so callously, I'm just a victim to his playboy whims. I knew all along he was only a playboy! I should have run after I blurted out those three words! Unaware of the chaos and frustration underneath the chicken head, Ren continued.

"We actually went to dinner last Thursday. Her career is picking up, so I haven't gotten to see her since then though… But I thought, since you helped so much, that you'd appreciate that your efforts weren't wasted."

Huh? Wait, that's when I went to dinner with him. And he wouldn't eat dinner twice. He would do just about anything to get out of eating more than he had to. And along with that, I was super busy lately, too.

He was smiling that bright genuine smile that he shows me sometimes. Thunder struck.

"WHAAAATTT?" I squawked out. He was startled at my sudden outburst.

I snatched off my head.

"You were talking about me that whole time?" Ren's eyes widened tremendously. I realized too late I probably should have kept my head on. My shock made me forget how I didn't want to associate myself with Bo, or at least, to Ren. I didn't want him to know that his anonymous mascot confidant was his silly little kohai. I didn't want him to be embarrassed at all the things he told me, but I guess it's too late for that now.

"…Kyoko… What are you doing dressed as a chicken?" I thought I saw a large question mark floating above his head.

"Ummmm…" Must escape! This is a horrible situation! I glanced around again in case an escape appeared in the past minute or so.

"Kyoko?" He asked again tentatively. I was frozen on the spot. What do I tell him? How do I explain this? I tried opening my mouth to respond but I was cut off by another voice that called from down the hall.

"Kyoko-chan, I just wanted to tell you thanks for a good job as always. Unless you're hungry and want to get your favorite anpan..." When Hikaru-san came closer and passed the corner, he saw a very startled and confused Tsuruga Ren standing there. Hikaru-san's chuckles die away as his face pales. Why the sudden change? I snap my head to look at Ren. The Demon Lord glared at the much shorter TV host. It was nice not to be on the receiving end of that stare for once. Hikaru-san turned and was nearly sprinting back where he came from.

"I'll see you later, Kyoko-san!" He called hurriedly over his shoulder. Kyoko-san? Why the sudden change to formality? Oh...

Oh no, oh no, now I can't even deny that I'm only a substitute! Ren knows that I eat with the hosts and that I'm "always" there. Slowly, I look back at Ren.

At first he gives me the "You lied to me again" glare. His face then drops all expression becoming stone solid. Was he going to look away from me in disgust? I've had nightmares about that before but never thought it would happen this way! I was not expecting his lips to quiver and then burst out laughing. What? What was so funny about this all of a sudden?

"You mean, I basically confessed how I feel to you and you think I'm talking about some other high school girl?" He leaned up against the wall clutching his stomach. My jaw dropped. Tsuruga Ren laughing in the middle of a hallway? It was like the time he nearly kissed me on his kitchen floor. Ren just lost it. I could only watch in awe and confusion. I liked seeing him enjoying himself like this though.

A couple people that walked by were surprised to see the Tsuruga Ren laughing so freely. I gave them an excuse to walk away quickly.

"Gomen, Gomen, I just told my sempai about one of my roles. It's why I was embarrassed to tell him about it in the first place." I continued muttering. "I knew he would look down on my first role." A little bit of Mio slipped out at that last part. It was enough to get them to continue on. An actor sempai laughing at his kohai for having a mascot as a role was reasonable enough. Well, it's also part of the reason I didn't tell him about it. He finally wrangled in some of his laughter.

"Ahh, I guess it's no wonder that you were in Love Me after all." He wiped away a tear from his eyes. His smile was rather… boyish. My lungs filled quickly. Ah, that look wasn't handsome. It was cute. But "cute" doesn't seem to fit with him. Like that time I was petting his hair, I thought his hair was cute. Or when he pouts, that's adorable. Maybe he can be cute sometimes, but the rest of the time... he's unbelievably handsome.

Still, it doesn't change that he laughed at me. I pouted. I felt like I needed to defend myself since it wasn't obvious. At least, I didn't find it obvious. How can he expect me to assume that?

"There wasn't any reason to assume it was me. Why would you fall in love with someone like me? There are so many other prettier and more talented girls than me…" I fought to keep a sigh from escaping.

"I have lots of reasons, Kyoko-chan. I don't think you realize how much you've grown up in the past year." He was acknowledging me? It is a bit vague, but no matter how you look at it, it means I've made progress! He paused and tilted his head to the side.

"You know, the president was shocked when he realized who I fell in love with. He said something along the lines of 'Why did you have to fall for such a difficult person, Love's number one absentee?' I fully understand what he meant now." He looked like an amused angel. That's new. Is he thinking 'Silly Mogami-san. not being able to realize that I've been in love with you this whole time'?

"It's not like I told you to fall in love with me." I muttered. The ground was a much safer place to look right now.

"Well, maybe not exactly that, but you did tell me a few other things: 'Hurry up and deepen your relationship." His fingers tilted my chin up so I would look up at him.

"'She's good enough to be your partner.'" His angelic smile beamed at me.

"'She can even get married!'" His thumb caressed my cheek. His angelic aura was traded in for Emperor of the Night. He leaned in so his face was close to mine.

He whispered:"'Seduce her with all your might...'" Oh Kami! I really did say those things! Ah!

He closed the distance between our lips. His lips slid across mine slowly a few times before he drew away. I found that breathing and any more thinking is really difficult right now. A warm fiery feeling burned in my stomach. His smirk broadened. So that's how you deal with that expression! Wait, so he wanted to kiss me all those other times too? I guess I really was in Love Me for a reason.

Ren kissed my cheek before straightening up. He started moving towards his next appointment, though not before looking over his shoulder.

"I checked with Sawara-san about your schedule. I'll pick you up for dinner tomorrow night, Kyoko."

The only thing I could do was let my heart thud against my chest. I managed to nod finally, though I'm not sure if he saw. A smile crept on my face as I continued to stand there. I really missed this feeling of "love."


	7. All I Do Is Dream Of You

A/N: All I Do Is Dream Of You by Michael Buble

* * *

I feel so well rested this morning. It's probably a result of me seeing Kyoko nearly every day this week after just missing each other for almost an entire month. The best thing about today is that I get to see her again. Normally I need to wait to see her since her career has really picked up and we aren't in any projects together currently. Dark Moon ended a while ago and our two-week stint of playing siblings is thankfully behind us. I don't think she realizes how torturous that whole experience was.

She did make up for it by running to my side during the car action scene shooting. Physically I was fine, but my world had suffered an earthquake. I promised myself I would never hurt anyone again, even if it was due to circumstances that may be out of my control. I nearly lost faith in myself all over again. She gripped my arm and called to me. "Tsuruga-san? Everyone is worried about you… Even the little boy is glancing over to see if you're ok…" The tension knotted in my stomach fell away. The boy? He was worried about me? He wasn't hurt? Those simple words of her pulled me out of the onslaught of frozen blood I was starting to drown in. The panic vanished from her face when my consciousness finally resurfaced to the present. With her worry gone, she fretted over me, making sure I was all in one piece.

"Ren…" Her eyes caught with mine for just a moment. Did she know she was using my given name? Without suffix no less?"What on earth happened? You're ok aren't you? Is your neck ok?" Her hands reached up before she probably knew they did. One was holding my chin and carefully moving it from side to side, the other gently prodding my neck. Her eyes watched carefully to see if anything caused me to wince, indicating pain and injury. "You really had the entire 'Box R' set worried, Ren." Again, with the name. "Everyone was panicking about the loud breaking. And Director Kazutoyo simply dropped everything to come see. But I was so worried to leave my job and set. I don't want to be some sort of unprofessional newbie. But I was so concerned that something happened! And Princess Rosa slipped off the clasp for no reason. So I thought it was a horrible omen! I thought that you encountered danger. And it's all my fault! I should have just made one anyways, just to be on the safe side and not think up some twisted logic why you'd by fine no matter what! I'm so sorry that I'm a horrible protective charm!" I was already used to her long-winded apologies and tirades of concern, but she slipped and called me by my given name. Well, they're both given, technically, but for her to accidentally call me Ren, multiple times too, even that was welcome process. I was a bit lost hearing her call me that, but we were probably attracting even more attention while I was sitting in the car like this. I tried placating her and calming her down

"Mogami-san, please, calm down. Things are just fine. Don't start blaming yourself for any of this." I put my hands up, hopefully to defend against another bout of her apologies. I mentally slapped myself for reverting back to her surname. I wasn't thinking clearly at the moment. She finally stopped and pouted.

"You promised me there wasn't any danger." She muttered. I sighed.

"It sounds like no one's hurt, Mogami-san. There wasn't any danger. Everyone is fine. Including me." Just remembering it makes me smile. She was so worried she forgot her strict sense of respect and touched me. Yashiro-san laughed at my happiness at that small bit of progress for an entire week.

I made quick work of a shower and getting dressed for the day. I wanted to get going and finish the shoot I had this morning early so I could surprise Kyoko for lunch. We already planned to have dinner tonight, but I missed her this past month and want to make up for lost time. To be honest, I miss her all of the time, but it's a bit of an occupational hazard. It's tough with both of us being so busy.

I gave a quick ring to Yashiro to let him know I was on my way before I made my way to my car. Today seemed like it was going to be a good day. The sun was bright and warm, like the day I met Kyoko for the first time. Of course, Yashiro has to be the bearer of bad news and ruin what was starting to be a good day.

"Reeennn, you weren't being careful this week. Look what I found." I glanced over and saw a tabloid with what looked like me kissing Kyoko on the cheek while we were exiting the restaurant we went to yesterday. "That's not even the end of it. They have pictures from earlier this week, too." While I thought we were being careful, I guess my impulse to kiss Kyoko is rather strong. Actually, that thought is an understatement. When do I not want to kiss her?

"Well, it's not all that bad. While you may take a hit since _the_ Tsuruga Ren, most desirable man in Japan, has a girlfriend, it may not be that bad. It may make you seem more human and less detached. Not just this amazing acting machine. Plus I'd rather deal with the gossip and rumors than deal with you all angry and frustrated like you were before she told you she loved you." He stopped and sniggered. "She admitted it right after she figured it out. And it took you how long to make a move?" I sent a nasty glare towards him. "I guess I still have to deal with those looks every now and then, though. No matter, LME's PR department is probably working on the whole thing already. They probably saw it coming as well."

Yashiro was right. As one of their more notable actors, they probably have protocols in place about situations like these. Not to mention that despite the fact that the gossip about me and Kyoko kissing in the hallway spread like wild fire within LME, it was kept rather well from beyond our company's walls. That was something both of us appreciated. While I could afford a bit of a hit to my image, Kyoko is just starting out. Not many people have experienced her professionalism and determination towards acting. From the vantage of "sempai," I can't help but be proud. But I don't have to look at her like that all the time anymore. I noticed that Yashiro had continued speaking.

"- and it's not like I have to deal with this sort of thing all the time. It's a rather nice change of pace. You're life was always so boring and professional." Of course Yashiro would think that.

"I'm glad that at least someone appreciates the gossip. I hope Kyoko doesn't mind too much with her career just starting out…" Yashiro's face fell from its happy grin to sheer panic.

"Oh no! Kyoko-chan will have to deal with all the press! They'll think that she's trying to use you! Nooooooooo!" Sometimes, Yashiro reminds me of her. The sudden changes of emotion don't throw me off anymore since I have practice with both of them.

"You just thought of that now?" I replied coolly. We finally arrived at the shoot. I got out and started walking alongside my manager who has become a friend over the years. "That's why we've been trying to be so careful." Except, I really screwed that up this week. I shouldn't be allowed to be from her for so long. I might do something stupid and really regrettable once I see her after such a long separation.

I greeted the director of the photo shoot before I made my way to my dressing room. The shoot is nothing out of the ordinary, so getting everything done shouldn't be a problem. I stopped by Yashiro sitting in a chair out of the way of all the action reading the offending tabloid. He looked up curiously at me.

"Maybe if my manager can make sure I have enough free time regularly, I can make sure I don't get overzealous after a few weeks of not seeing each other." I may have been more harsh and cold than I needed to be, but I really needed to make a point. If I got to see Kyoko regularly, I won't get so careless. Either way, I got the reaction I wanted.

"R-Ren!" Yashiro threw the magazine in the chair he was just sitting in as he bolted upwards. "You know I do the best I can! It's just so hard to get a hold of her schedule! Sawara-san doesn't have it anymore! I have a hard time tracking down who knows where she'll be when I can't get a hold of her, which happens to be much more than it used to!"

Can't get a hold of the right people? No one knows her schedule? Wouldn't a manager be in charge of that? Maybe Kyoko's at the point where she needs a manager. It would certainly help with all the gossip that's going to start up after those pictures. I decided that I could manage a call to the president before shooting began.

"President."

"Ren! What do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you so early today?"

"You of all people would know."

"Ren, why does that sound like an accusation?"

"I'm not accusing, I would be utterly surprised if you haven't read every single tabloid on the stands this morning at least three times already." The president loves love too much, and if it's anyone under his employ, he wants to know about it.

"You give me too much credit. I only read them twice... Is that all you wanted to know?" I decided to cut to the chase

"She needs a manager."

"What, so you can schedule time with her?" I didn't know how to respond without him going overboard. I bet he wore a knowing smirk. He was purposely baiting me and there was no way to respond without him reconfirming his suspicions. So I remained silent.

"Oh, I was right!" Even then, silence can be telling. He pondered aloud after his triumphant accusation. "She's getting so busy, I bet Yashiro-san is having a hard time keeping up to date with her schedule. Along with your carelessness about the press this week." He left the thought in the air.

"Maybe if I got to see her regularly…" On second thought, I shouldn't finish that sentence.

"I get it. You're a man in love, after all. But you're right, I'm surprised she hasn't asked for a manager yet." She would never ask, she doesn't think she's a full fledged actress yet. She thinks she can handle everything on her own, which she probably can. But that doesn't mean that I can. _I need to see her_.

"Plus I'm sure there are a few others that have seen the papers and won't be too pleased." The name Fuwa Sho blazed in my mind. I'm sure the President has surmised the tension between them, not from me, but from innocent tidbits that find their way to him. "She could use a hand getting out of tough situations when you're not around." I nodded. I do my best to do everything I can for her. She deserves it.

"Well, I'll see what I can do about it Ren. And Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful at lunch and dinner today. The tabloids have enough material to work with for now. Enjoy your dates today." Click. What? Only Yashiro knew I was going to surprise her for lunch. I walked to my dressing room door.

"Yashiro!" I opened it to see the tabloid falling to the ground where my manager had just been sitting. Several crew and cast members looked bewildered, as if a man had just run from the spot. I smiled at those who glanced my way while still gripping the door handle. I retreated back into the room with one thought on my mind. Well two really.

"That man will pay…" and

"I get to see Kyoko twice today!"


	8. Candlelight

A/N: Candlelight by Relient K!

* * *

Ren really surprised me yesterday. I never thought that I would manage to have him eat two substantial meals in one day. Maybe he knows how much I missed him over the past month. It's not that I expect to see him every day. I just… like being with him. I always thought that he just put up with my presence as an unworthy kohai. It's so difficult that he has had these feelings of love for so long and I had no idea that they were directed towards me. I still don't understand why he would love someone like me. I'm still not even sure why I had to blurt out those words when we collided in the hallway.

All of these emotions and feelings are so new. This sort of love isn't the same that I had for Shotaro. First of all, these feelings are being reciprocated, which is rather shocking. Actually, Ren is very open about his feelings and tends to show them in public. Earlier this week, he was going to kiss me on a busy sidewalk and I have to shove his face away. I'm too modest! Plus I'll get all sorts of hate stares from any female in the next three blocks. While my grudges will love them, it's depressing to get those stares all over again. I thought the hate from Shotaro's fans were bad. Ren's are much worse! Or it could be that my relationship is different with him…

All of this is so confusing!

I know I'm in love, but it still doesn't make sense! Being around him makes me happy and he reminds me constantly that I do the same for him. It just feels different. I only used to think about Sho, thoughts about him were all-consuming and the rest of the world didn't really matter. Yet with Ren, except when he's kissing me, I feel more aware of everything. Maybe it'll make more sense in time…

I glanced at the clock. It was already 9:30 this morning. I had a meeting with the President at 10:30, so I should get ready and going to LME.

After my farewells with Okami-san and Taisho-san, I noticed some of their customers looking at me strangely. They certainly weren't regulars, but I couldn't put my finger on what was off about them. I was surprised to see so many cars on the street as I pulled my bike out onto the sidewalk.

"Look! It's Kyoko! She's leaving!" I turned to see who said that so loudly. Why were they so interested in me? Why is everyone so interested in me all of a sudden? First Ren, now strangers! Though I don't really mind Ren's attention all that much. It makes me feel warm. Unlike these people, I feel cold and panicked at their forward rush. I hopped on my bike and started pedaling furiously.

"Hurry, we'll lose her!" They were following me? I glanced over my shoulder and found several cars starting up and tracing my path down the streets. I quickly swerved down some shortcuts I've been forced to take in the past. I doubt they can follow me on these stairs and narrow alleys with their large cars. Even though I was confident I lost them, I maintained my land record speeds until I reached the front of LME. I quickly locked my bike and allowed the jellylike appendages that were my legs carry me inside the building.

I hardly heard my name over the heaving of my chest and air rushing in and out of my lungs.

"Kyoko-chan?" I notice Ren was there with Yashiro not too far away. "What's wrong?"

"People waiting… chased me… biked fast… escaped." I panted out. My legs started to give out. I moved my arms out to brace my fall, but strong arms were already around me. Ren held my waist with both his hands.

"Are you ok?" He looked down into my face with concern. I managed a feeble and tired smile before I let my head flop onto his chest.

"Yeah…" His arms pulled me closer. I was already feeling better. His hugs have a tendency to do that. We stood there for a bit before I sagged a bit more. I really did a number on my legs. Ren was spoiling me too much by driving me around so much more these days. I felt his chin rest on top of my head before he spoke

"We should get going up to see the President."

I pulled back to look at him.

"You're coming too?" He nodded.

"How are your legs doing?"

"They should be fine." To prove it I took a step towards the elevators. Unfortunately, I wobbled horribly.

"Kyoko-chan… Don't lie to me…" I sensed the glare starting up behind me. I couldn't respond before I was suddenly airborne. When the world settled, I noticed Ren's face much closer than usual. I also noticed that I was being held like a princess in his arms in the lobby of LME.

"R-Ren-san! What are you doing?" He sighed, presumably since I still used suffixes with his name. Or did he think the reason he was doing this obvious?

"We need to get to the President for our meeting. Since you can't walk, I'm taking you. And it's just Ren." Ah, it was both.

"Couldn't you think of something else?" Oh no… The puppy face!

"But I thought you'd like being carried like a princess… Can't I carry my princess where I like?" Awww, when did he learn I'm so vulnerable to that face? Plus he was calling me his princess! I can't say no to him and he knows it! I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." My defeat was quickly washed away by the light from Ren's smile. My ears burned. He was carrying my like his princess so openly. "Why do you have to be so demonstrative in public?" I was jostled as he shrugged that weird American gesture he made before when I first met him as Bo. The action hand me reaching for something to hold onto, the nearest thing being Ren's neck. He grinned.

"I can't keep my hands to myself." He looked away and started walking towards the elevators. My jaw dropped. This man! So… immodest! Is he Japanese at all? I shook my head.

Only then did I notice Yashiro-san had made his way over to us and was walking along side Ren. How long had he been there? It doesn't matter, it's difficult to explain this any way you look at it.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan."

"Morning, Yashiro-san…" I paused. Should I explain this? He didn't look very surprised. It didn't seem like he was looking for any sort of explanation. I wonder why?

Ren greeted co-workers and acquaintances on our way to the elevators. Curious glances were snuck in between words. Those who knew me greeted me as well. I did my best to respond kindly as if I was not being carried by the Number One Actor in Japan.

When we finally made it to the elevator, I turned back to look at Ren.

"You could have at least let me walk out of the LME lobby. Now I have to deal with those rumors."

"I'm surprised you didn't protest like the first time I carried you." His whisper was warm against my skin. "Plus there are worse things than LME employees seeing anything. Plus they already saw us before…"

Ren's eyes scanning and nearly caressing my face proved distracting. Poor Yashiro-san, it must have been awkward in the elevator with us being like this. Thankfully for him we reached the President's floor. Ren continued to refuse to let me go. Sebastian told us to go on in. His eyes were unusually amused as he glanced at my position.

"This is why you have this problem in the first place, Ren!" The President's voice called from across the room. Ren's smirk that he wore up in the elevator was quickly swept away. "Let Mogami-kun down, I'm sure she can walk by herself." Ren took one final hug before he reluctantly stood me on my own feet. The President swept his hands towards the couch indicating that we should sit. As much as I secretly enjoyed my trip in Ren's arms, this couch was heaven after that marathon.

"I was just assisting her since she wore herself getting here so quickly." Ren's professionalism made its return as he sat beside me. His hand laid lightly against my thigh. The slow movement of his finger against my jeans was distracting.

"Maybe if the paparazzi hadn't been following her, she would have been fine. And you're the reason they were following her in the first place." He gestured to the coffee table between the couch and the large chair he sat himself in. Yashiro-san sat in another large chair beside the couch.

I saw photos, albeit low quality ones, of Ren and myself. I recognized them as from this week. These was even one with that time I pushed him away for kissing me so publicly. I was still smiling and blushing as he was trying to kiss me with a smile. He had his arm around me shoulder too. I can't believe someone took a picture of something so improper and… intimate and went and printed it! Though I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. I wonder what his fans think. Oh that's right, that they hate me and wish that I would die.

"You don't think we look good in that picture, Kyoko-chan?" Ren must have picked up on my darker mood.

"No, I was thinking how your fans want to kill me." Yashiro-san spoke up at this point.

"Kyoko-chan, you and Ren have all sorts of fan pages."

"Well, I understand Ren-san having them, but not me." Why would I have fan pages? I haven't been in that many roles.

"I meant joint fan pages. Pages that are supporting your relationship. But you have your own too, Kyoko-chan. Right now, they're trying to come up with a name for you both, like Ryoko or Kyoren, but there hasn't been much agreement on that. They do agree that you look happy together." I smiled at that. Yes, I am very happy around Ren.

"That's all well and good," the President spoke up, "but that doesn't change that Ren's lack of self control and how the media is now well aware of your relationship." Ren wore a dark glare, but didn't vocalize his thoughts. That's right, our relationship really is out in the open. We never discussed this either way, but I guess that doesn't matter now. Does that mean I'm always going to have the paparazzi trying to follow me? As if my question was said aloud, the President continued.

"That means that the media is going to want more, from both of you. Mogami-kun, your career is going to take a different feel now." Yes, they're going to think I didn't get where I am by myself. While I did get lots of help and advice from Ren, he didn't create my roles. I did. But they don't think that way. I nodded in understanding.

"You're also much busier than you once were. It's hard for people to schedule time with you and get overzealous when they finally get to see you again…" He looked sharply at Ren. I followed his gaze. He was looking away from both of us with pink cheeks but didn't manage to see his full expression. I thought the puppy eyes were cute. This was tremendously cuter. It makes me want to make him blush more. The thought made me blush in turn.

"…The point is that you need a manager." He quickly added: "Not because you can't handle your responsibilities on your own. We need someone that knows your schedule while you're busy. You also need someone that can get you to your jobs safely, since Ren can't always drive you around. Now you'll need crowd control for all of this extra publicity you'll be getting."

I wanted to protest, but each of those points were valid. It made perfect sense to have a manager.

"Plus Ren asked for you to have one." I snapped my head towards him and glared. Did he think I was struggling? He looked unusually sheepish with the blush still coloring his cheeks. I can't glare at him while he looks like that.

"He gave me all of those reasons, but I'm betting the real one was that he wants to schedule time with you." Ren's face agreed. Well, if that's the case, then I suppose there's no reason to be angry at him.

"So who's my manager? Do I have to find someone?"

"No, I already took care of that for you." President Lory looked over to Sebastian who had been waiting by the door and nodded.

"Mogami-kun, I'd like you to meet Ishikawa Yoriko, your manager." I stood up and turned towards the door as footsteps approached us.

A young woman was striding towards us. Her movements indicated she was familiar with her muscles and used them on a regular basis, but not the way a model would use them. She was dressed in a cerulean blue blouse with grey dress pants and modest black heels. Her attire wasn't flashy, but fashionable, professional and functional. Her straight black hair was pulled into a high pony tail with her long bangs tucked behind her left ear. She took in the room with her dark eyes, almost calculating and assessing, but not really in a cold and detached way. It was as if she was absorbing what the room presented to catalog and use later if need be.

Her eyes finally stopped roaming the room to rest on me. Her face drew up into a kind smile.

"Please call me Yoriko, Kyoko-sama." She bowed politely. '-sama?'

"Please, Kyoko-san would be just fine Yoriko-san." Why would anyone refer to me as so high and dignified like that? I'm no princess or high class lady. Though, I do remember my manners and introduced the others.

"And this is Tsuruga Ren and his manager, Yashiro Yukihito." They all exchanged pleasantries about meeting each other.

"I suppose you'll be working with them quite a bit since…" Since why? How do I voice this? The thought 'he's my boyfriend' silently inserted itself in my mind, but it just felt impossible and weird to say. Thankfully, the President seemed to have mentioned something since her smile held understanding. Ren's eyebrow was cocked. He probably wanted to know what I was going to say. How do I tell him that 'Tsuruga Ren' and 'boyfriend' do not belong in the same sentence unless they're coming from a fan girl. But by dating him, doesn't that make me a fan of his by default? Why did I have to rediscover 'love' in the first place? This is so troublesome and confusing!

"Kyoko-san, I'd like to get acquainted with you sooner than later, but if I'm not correct, you have an audition for a commercial scheduled soon?" I wondered vaguely if Yoriko-san noticed my drifting thoughts or the darkening mood around Ren… Wait is it _the_ commercial? Oh, yes!

"Oh that's right! The one for the lipstick!" I really hope I get this part! I would love to do a commercial for any sort of makeup! It's so magical and transforms plain girls like me into creatures of insurmountable beauty!

Ren's hand on my shoulder reminded me that there were other people in the room. I glanced over and saw his amused smile. He probably knows exactly what I was thinking. Yoriko-san's puzzled expression indicated her confusion at my reaction.

"Gomen, Gomen, Yoriko-san! I just absolutely love makeup! But we should get going! A professional isn't late!" I grabbed my purse and gazed up to Ren who was standing much closer than he needed to be. "I'll see you later?" I asked quietly. It'd be weird to say it in a normal voice at this distance.

"I'll call Ishikawa-san later today so we can make dinner plans." He smiled broadly. I returned the gesture. I have a manager now. It's a definite sign of progress. "Good luck, Kyoko-chan."

"Thank you, Ren-" Oh! Why can't he just kiss me only when we're alone like a normal Japanese person would? Maybe he really doesn't like me using a suffix. But it's so improper! Yet if he cuts me off every time I start like he just did, maybe I'll continue doing that. His kisses are so nice...

A small cough came from Yoriko-san. I turned to face her with a sheepish expression. She just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Ready now?"

"Hai…"

"It was nice meeting you two," She nodded at Ren and Yashiro. We started walking out of the office. "So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself on our way over?"

"Like what?"

"For starters, anything that the media would consider juicy gossip. Things that could damage your reputation. You're going to be the subject of frantic investigation, at least for some time, so I'd like to know anything that might come up so I can deal with it. "

Shotaro's image came blazing in my mind. Then the stupid beagle image floated up, too. I'm pretty certain my aura had turned black at that point, but what was strange is that Yoriko-san seemed unaffected. Strange.

"It would take three days and nights to tell the whole story divided into three arcs…" I paused allowing her to decline the explanation of the horrid past that Fuwa Sho and I shared.

"I've got time." She smiled as we got to her modest sedan.

"Oh, ok." This is the first time anyone wanted to hear the whole thing… I heaved a heavy sigh as I sat in the passenger seat. A small hope developed that in telling someone the whole story, it might make the whole thing feel lighter.

"So, the whole story starts in Kyoto where I grew up with a boy named Fuwa Sho…" Her eyes widened in slight surprise, but remained silent. It's going to be a long three days…

* * *

A/N: Sorry that took forever! I made it a bit longer to make up for it! I had to come up with Yoriko's character and unlike Kyoko, I'm not good with character development. Plus Yashiro was unusually quiet this morning. Don't worry, he'll have more to say later!

Oh and sorry if I fail with proper grammar or anything, I only went through it twice. I'll be reposting the previous chapters with corrections too. Well eventually.


	9. Kiss From a Rose

A/N: Kiss From a Rose by Seal!

* * *

Kyoko doesn't understand how graceful her movements are, even when she's doing something as simple as leaving Lory's office. It's amazing how she manages to remain somewhat professional around me when I can't help but look like a fool around her. The President came into my vision. He was returning our sitting area from another part of his office. He approached Yashiro and myself, pointedly glaring at me again.

"Honestly, you're making such a hassle for Mogami-kun. I got her a manager like you had asked. Now you get to clean up this publicity mess you made. I told you, I'm not going to help you." He turned his attention to Yashiro. "And I hope as his manager, you prevent something like this from happening again. Keep this idiot of love under some more control." He smiled and rolled his eyes, slightly shaking his head. Hmph, I'm getting humored.

"But you should get going soon too, you have a busy day like Mogami-kun." Yes that's right. I had a long shoot for Rmandy today. They're coming out with a new line. I shouldn't let my mind wander today. As much as I want to schedule dinner with Kyoko's new manager, I don't think I'll have the time for it today. We bid farewell to the President and made our way back to the parking garage.

"When am I free tonight, Yashiro?" We arrived at my car and got in.

"Depends on the shoot today. You also have an interview later tonight too. But if things go well at Rmandy, you'll have plenty of time with Kyoko-chan. Want me to call Ishikawa-san?"

Just because I might not have time, doesn't mean I don't want to try.

"I'd like to check in first with the shoot director and photographer, then I'll call."

"But wouldn't it be better if I called, letting you finish sooner, thus getting you to Kyoko-chan sooner?" We reached a red light, so I looked over. He seemed… overeager to call Ishikawa-san. But that didn't change how he had a valid point. Begrudgingly, I had to agree. Anything that meant more time with her was better.

"Fine, you call." I wanted to schedule time with her. Internally, I pouted slightly, but I forgot about my loss as Yashiro's face what a bit more excited than usual. Ever since Kyoko and I have been dating, his fan-girl moments have toned down slightly. Was it the gossip column and the exposure of our relationship that gave him this resurgence? Or… oh…. Could that be it? We'll see how today goes.

The whole shoot was rather routine, check in with the director, change into outfit, pose, take directions if necessary, and repeat. I tried changing as efficiently as I could so I could catch even a bit of the call. I was in luck just before lunch time when I noticed Yashiro taking out the latex gloves. Were his hands shaking? I moved a bit closer to where my chair was with my water. I sipped quietly. I strained to overhear the conversation without seeming suspicious in any way.

"Hello, Ishikawa-san!" His voice trembled like he did. Wait, how did he get her number already?

"I'm fine thanks, how are you doing? How is your first day with Kyoko-chan?" His words were quick and after a thick pause, he chuckled nervously.

"Yes, she can be like that. She's interesting to work with." He hesitated. "Oh, but I was wondering when she would be free tonight… Seven? Ren should be free by then, though he does have an interview at eight thirty, so it'll be a quick dinner. At least in Kyoko's mind."

"Ah she's a stickler for eating healthy… Where? Oh um…." At this he looked around and noticed me.

"Ren, come here. Where do you want to take her?"

"There's an Italian restaurant I thought she would like to try a few blocks from LME. Does she need a ride?"

"An Italian restaurant by LME, does she need a ride?... You drive? Ah well, We'll see you there. Bye Ishikawa-san." He closed his phone softly.

I may have been a failure at love all these years, but it's so much easier to see it when it's on another's face. He was nervous talking to Ishikawa-san because he likes her! But he just met her a few hours ago! We'll I guess she can be considered pretty, but a little tom-boyish. Honestly, I really couldn't tell. Nothing really compares when they stand next to Kyoko. Maybe I'll wait to confirm my suspicions before I mention anything.

Yashiro, you have no idea how much hell you have to pay back.

I can't help but hint subtly, though.

"What are you and Ishikawa-san going to do during our date?" I asked in innocent curiosity.

"Me and Ishikawa-san?" He bears quite a resemblance to Kyoko when he's flustered. Jackpot.

"Yeah, you could sit down and find out times when both Kyoko and I are free. And she probably hasn't eaten yet if Kyoko hasn't." Years of payback, Yashiro, years.

"Oh, uh…" He hesitated.

"Oh, I don't care either way, really. I just figured it'd be easier to talk with her in person than it is on the phone…" Too much fun. Really, if this happened before Kyoko came to Tokyo, I would have been much nicer. Tsuruga Ren would have been much more cool and casual about it.

"R-Right… I'll ask her to dinner, then." His determination was shaky at best.

"What about scheduling?" Too. Much. Fun. All of my acting skills were put to use to keep me from grinning wickedly.

"O-oh. Yeah, that too. Of course!" It'll be interesting to see how this turns out. I wonder if she will reciprocate. Or better yet, she could be totally oblivious like Kyoko. On second thought, she seemed rather attentive. She was observing the room aptly. It reminded me how my father told me to watch people and save those experiences for later.

What was she going to remember it later for? Kyoko uses her observation skills for making eerily realistic looking dolls. That gift to Maria-chan still gives me the shivers. It was flattering that she watched me like that, but for that? What if Ishikawa-san made doll houses? The thought of Kyoko and Ishikawa-san sitting playing with dolls and houses filled my head. A snicker made it past my lips. No, Ishikawa-san seemed a bit too mature for that sort of thing.

I wonder how they'll get along. As much as I hate the teasing, I do enjoy having Yashiro around. He's become a close friend over the years. I can only hope that Ishikawa-san has the same potential. So long as Kotonami-san is still clearly 'the best friend.' I guess I'll just have to wait to see.

I pushed myself to finish around 6:15. I wanted to make sure that I would get there in time. She was already waiting by the door with Ishikawa-san by her side. Before I got lost looking at Kyoko, I took a glance at my own manager. I'm not sure if his expression was anticipatory or if it was panic. Maybe somewhere in between.

I let myself get caught up with Kyoko. I don't care if I just saw her this morning. She's more beautiful each time I see her. It helps that she had new lipstick on. That must have been from the audition today. I broke out of my reverie to actually greet her.

"Hi, Kyoko-chan. How was the audition today?"

"Hi, Ren… I got the job." She looked away blushing. Now why would she be blushing, I haven't even told her what I'm thinking yet.

"Well, with the way that I want to kiss you right now, they'd be foolish not to." I couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

"Ren!" She blushed more.

"Let's eat, I have an interview later." We started to go in, but I wanted to check in with the managers before we lost visual contact. As expected, Yashiro was scratching the back of his head while he was talking to Kyoko's manager. She tilted her head to the side slightly and gave him a small smile.

"What's wrong? What are you looking at?" Kyoko noticed I stopped. I smiled and nodded at our managers. She turned to look as well. Her eyes widened, then she smiled too.

"Why is it that you noticed that right away, but didn't notice I was in love with you for so long?" I pouted a bit as we continued on in and sat down.

"It's not my faul- well, maybe it is… I just didn't want to risk my heart and feel that pain again…" I hated seeing that look on her face.

"Well, you don't have to worry. I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens again." Her bright eyes shone hope in them. But her lips were just as bright and distracting. I need to change the subject before I lose control. "So how was your first day with a manager?"

"Oh! Yoriko-san is so nice! She used to play sports all the time in school, but she was never good enough to become professional with it. She always thought that she was going to be a detective like her father. He was posted as part of a security detail for a musician playing in their town and he brought her along. She stayed backstage the whole time, but that's when she saw everything that happened behind the scenes. That's when she started liking show business, but she said she had no talent besides above average skills in sports. Then Yoriko-san found a class at university about managing and that's when she wanted to become a manager! And she just graduated recently and one of her professors is a friend of the President, which is who recommended her in the first place!"

"I take it you like her then?" Amusement flavored my voice.

"Yeah… if I ever had a big sister, I would hope that she would be like Yoriko-san…" Those dreamy eyes… and those lips! Why a lipstick commercial, of all things? Now other men are going to think about kissing her. The waitress came over and we ordered something quick, but healthy, otherwise Kyoko'd have my head.

"Oh, why weren't you more excited about the commercial?"

"Ano, I… I had to appear… attracted… to someone… and do flirty things?"

"And that was bad?" I felt my voice get darker. Did she have to kiss someone?

"Well, it feels like I always rely on you for help when I make my roles." She looked away and her ears were as bright as those lips. "I pretended I was… That you were…" She licked those lips. "I couldn't do those sort of things if I didn't think about you…" Oh. Really? She was thinking about me for those things?

"So what were you thinking?" My voice felt husky. She noticed to since her eyes snapped to mine. She remained silent. If we weren't in public right now…

Thankfully our food came over then. It broke the thick air and started the conversation again.

"So, Yashiro-san likes Yoriko-san?"

"Apparently, but I don't think he knows it yet. I needed advice from a chicken to realize that."

"I would have never had said those things if I knew you were talking about me."

"Kyoko, you can't take back those words now. What's said is said. And I intend to follow your advice." She drew a deep breath. Unfortunately my interview was too soon and I had to leave. We got out to the sidewalk and didn't find any managers around.

"Oh, I wonder where Yoriko-san is, her car isn't here anymore."

"Wow, he actually asked her to dinner, then." He's going to tease me that he can ask a girl that he likes out the same day he meets her and I took my time. I shook my head. Just because my manager isn't here doesn't mean I can slack off. "Where do you have to go next?"

"I'm actually done for today."

"Would you like me to drop you off?" We walked over to the side street where my car was parked. She paused as we got in.

"Umm…." Her shining eyes glanced up at mine while she bashfully played with her fingers.

"Or would you like to come and watch?" Was I too bold to offer?

"Mmmhmm." My self control can't hold much longer. Talking was getting difficult while watching her smile sweet like honey.

"Okay, I'll take you home after, too." I hardly noticed that my voice dropped to a whisper

"I'll call Yoriko-san and tell her she can go home." She did just that. I thought about calling Yashiro, but he would either make his way over or spend more time with Ishikawa-san. He might get upset if I interrupt anything. The remainder of the short ride was in a charged silence. We were caught deeply in our own thoughts.

Mine were along the lines of her finally within arm's reach. With those bright amber eyes watching my own after I parked in the studio's garage. The back of my fingers brushed against hers of their own volition. They trail up her arm and up to her cheek. And seep into her hair. Those shining lips that teased me all evening parted with the contact. She leaned in at the slight pull from my fingers. That's all the encouragement I needed. I managed to whisper one thing before I lost myself.

"I love you, Kyoko." I didn't wait for a response, since I knew those words still felt foreign for her on her own tongue. But that didn't prevent me from playing with hers until then.

Sweet heaven, I don't deserve this girl. No, that's not quite right. She's becoming more of a woman every day. She's picked up how to kiss quickly. And she picks up just what I like- oooh- like that. When did she learn that? My other hand reached forward to pull her closer. There really wasn't enough room for either of us to breathe, but that's not what I wanted. I just want her and those sexy lips. My heart jolted when her hands clutched at my shirt and hair. I'm totally undeserving of this angel in my arms and will fully accept when heaven and hell decide to strike me down for sharing this moment with her. It's entirely worth it.

The ache in our lungs finally forced us apart. It took us a few moments of panting to regain the ability to speak.

"You're going to be late for your interview." As much as I wanted to pull her in again, she was right. I'm a professional and I need to act like one. Otherwise, I'll get an earful for being a hypocrite from her.

"Yeah, you're right…" I grab my things and exited the car, still in the process of regaining my breath. I don't think she quite understands the full effect she has on me yet.

My eyes catch a glimpse of a familiar sight as I fully stand. There before us and next to the door leading to the studio was our managers, who stopped as they recognized us. Yashiro looked between us a few times. His face started turning pink attempted to keep from laughing. Ishikawa-san did a slow once over both of us and her face grew into a grin.

"Yashiro-san, why don't we go ahead while our charges touch up their appearances, ne?" Yashiro allowed himself to chuckle finally.

"Good idea. Ren, make sure you get it all off. Let's go, Ishikawa-san." They went into the door leaving me confused.

"Get what off?" Kyoko turned to determine what they were referring to and her face fell into horror.

"I'm so sorry, Ren! This is so embarrassing. I forgot I was wearing that lipstick and I was going to let you walk into that interview looking like this." Kyoko pulled out one of the many handkerchiefs I had to trick her into keeping. Namely by monogramming them with her initials.

She started dabbing and wiping my lips and cheeks after she made her way around the car to me. I had to think of anything but her or else I'd kiss her and get more lipstick on me. I only spoke when she pulled away.

"I don't mind too much." I gave her a smirk. "Plus, I think your directors made a good choice for their product. I couldn't keep my eyes off you all night." Her blushes are the cutest.

"Okay, let's get upstairs and assure our managers they don't have to come get us."

"Mm!"

That lipstick is definitely an attractive product. Good thing they have a very attractive Kyoko modeling it for them. In my opinion, at least.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I'm so slow at writing, I get caught up in everyone else's stories and forget to write my own - whoops!


	10. We Might As Well Be Strangers

A/N: We Might As Well Be Strangers by Keane!

* * *

Having Yoriko-san as my manager has been great so far! Moko-san was concerned that she was taking the role of best friend since I like her so much. It took her a lot of convincing that I only have one best friend and that's Moko-san. Even though she won't admit it, she's worried that I'm going to spend too much time with either Yoriko-san or Ren to the point where I won't spend time with her anymore. I told Moko-san that could never happen. She's my first female friend! How could I abandon her like that. I also told her I was going to ask Yoriko-san schedule a whole day just to spend with her. She groused about the whole idea but finally agreed.

When I asked Yoriko-san to do that, she rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded. I must have looked as if I was melting in my adoration of Moko-san! She went back to reading the entertainment magazine she found this morning. She really does seem like a big sister, though she isn't a doting sibling like Cain-nii-san. I imagine this would be a more normal sibling relationship. She likes making me happy and doing what she can to do that. For instance, she started calling me Kyoko-chan when she noticed how happy I was whenever Moko-san called me that. She said I could use 'chan' with her name, but droppign suffixes are weird. I would prefer to use them with Ren, but he gets upset when I do. Speaking of which, Yoriko-san doesn't push to be involved in my personal relationships so long as I'm happy and it doesn't interfere with my job. But if I ever ask for her help, she's already there. She does seem a little like Moko-san, but the one thing they really do have in common is that they both think I'm weird. Moko-san says she puts up with me and Yoriko-san said it makes her job entertaining. But overall, Yoriko-san looks out for me but has her own thing going, like a big sister would.

"Ne, Kyoko-chan?" She waited until she heard me 'Mmm' in response before she looked up a bit from her magazine. "Did you take a look at the script the President gave you yet?"

"Oh, yes! I did. I was hoping for a nicer role, but Tsukiko fights for what's good in her own way. Mobsters killed her brother a few years ago, which was the only family she had. She decided to punish the mob members, but she wants to be proportionate to the crimes they committed. If they're only thugs, she only roughs them up. She only wants to kill the ones that killed her brother. She serves as the romantic interest of the detective investigating the mob and they meet when she's on the trail of mob members" Then there is that one scene that keeps giving me shivers. "Do you know who else is cast in it? I didn't see a list in the script anywhere."

"Dunno, I suppose the President knows or it's still being decided on. But I take it you want the role?"

"I'd like to play a protagonist for once." Finally, something where I'm not the character being fought against.

"I'll let Takarada-san know in a bit then. Remember we're going to TBM after this." That's guest appearance on a short thriller drama. They have Mio transferring into a new school and terrorizing everyone before she eventually moves with her mother to the other side of the country. I'm excited to use Mio again since I was worried that everyone would forget about her. But I can't be Mio yet, I need to finish being Natsu for today before I can traumatize even more students. I heaved a sigh. There was no reason to not take the role of Tsukiko. The only people who feared her were the members of the mob and so long as they were mostly harmless, they were fine.

I was so excited about being Mio again, even as evil and dark as she is, that I wasn't really paying attention to where we were walking when we arrived at TBM. I should have, because I collided with something unpleasant that just rounded the corner. Something unpleasant, obnoxious, blond but also a terrifyingly talented musician.

"Hey, look where you're going!" Why is Shotaro always so rude? I decided to take a page out of Ren's book. I covered my anger at meeting Idiot #1 in perfect politeness. I need to keep calm since I've already been kicked out of TBM twice. A third time would be an embarrassment and very unprofessional.

"I'm sorry, Fuwa-san. I should have been paying attention. I should wait to get in character until I'm on set. Excuse me." I bowed quickly and started to turn away to where Yoriko-san was standing a few feet away.

I couldn't continue since his hand suddenly gripped my wrist. I looked at his hand and then up to his face. After finally realizing Ren's feelings, I understand that expression better. There is undeniable anger and contradicting longing underneath. It took a long time to catch on to the more subtle parts of that expression but now that I know what it is, I can see it.

Why would Sho look like that?

"Excuse me, but could you please release me? I have a shoot to attend to." Must be calm. Mio would just cause a scene here. I couldn't entirely erase the annoyance from my voice, though.

"No, why the hell are you letting that pin-headed playboy try and kiss you? All of a sudden I see that airhead of an actor trying to kiss you on the street on the front of nearly every tabloid magazine." He paused and shot an accusatory glare into my eyes. "I knew you were a stupid girl with only love on her mind." No Mio, not now. I tried pulling my arm from him but his grip tightened. My wrist had healed from my misunderstanding with Amamiya-san, but this was aggravating the injury.

"That's not your business, Sho. It stopped being your business when you tossed me away. Now let me go, I have a job I need to be at." I bit out. It was really starting to hurt. I had to fight back tears at the pain.

"What makes him so much better than me?" His voice was low and dark. He tried pulling me closer.

"He loves me." My voice was filled with quiet conviction. I paused. I felt warm thinking about it. It was something that I was comfortable saying. Does that mean I accepted it? Yeah, he wouldn't tell me he loves me so many times if he didn't mean it. He's not the type to lie like that. The pain pulled me out of my quick reverie. I barely caught his surprised expression before Yoriko-san stepped in. I was thankful she cut off any sort of retort he was planning on saying.

"I believe my client has repeatedly asked you to remove your hands from her. If you don't comply, I will call security over." Yoriko-san's eyes were dark and promised to carry out the threat if she was not obeyed. Her stance looked ready, as if she was preparing it to take action at a moment's notice.

"Who the hell are you?" He turned his glare onto the interruption of our less-than-civil conversation.

"Kyoko's manager. Now. let. go." The grudges perked up in interest of this new side of Yoriko-san.

"Che." He threw my wrist from him as if it disgusted him. Her body relaxed. Sho crossed his arms and cocked his head.

"Don't lay a hand on my client ever again, or I will take legal measures against you. As a celebrity, that would be a large blow to your reputation. Especially if they hear about you abusing female celebrities." He glared at her in challenge but remained silent.

"Let's go Kyoko, we don't want to be late from a small inconvenience." That look he had for that one moment still bewildered me. Why would he look longingly at me? He didn't care what happened for me. He just threw me away. He only took me to Tokyo to be his maid servant, nothing more. Yoriko-san spoke again before we got to the set.

"Is it always like that between you two? I should have stepped in earlier but I had a hard time interrupting the atmosphere." She didn't seem angry, but curious. There was a bit of frustration, but that can be from meeting the real Fuwa Sho that I know. I sighed.

"Now it's like that. It wasn't like that growing up."

"I wish it happened in a more secluded area. I'm fairly certain a few other people saw that exchange. I won't be surprised if the tabloids get a hold of this. Especially with the picture of you and Tsuruga-san that circulated a few weeks ago, they would love a development like this." Her voice dropped as if she was talking more to herself. "I probably need to start on damage control. So much for 'The best damage control is prevention'." He made some sort of aggravated noise.

"I'm sorry, Yoriko-san! I shouldn't have responded to anything! He might have let go sooner-" My manager cut me off before I could continue.

"No, Kyoko-san, this isn't your fault. Don't start blaming yourself about this. Yashiro-san said you have a tendency to do that, but you did everything you could to remain calm and remove yourself from the situation. I should have acted sooner."

"But-"

"Go see the director." We're at the shoot already? I look back to Yoriko-san. She looks so concerned. She really is like a big sister.

"Hai." I gave her a quick smile before running off and getting into Mio and her costume. The shoot went well and everyone was thoroughly excited and terrified of Mio's performance. I'm proud of Mio and her ability to leave an impact on the audience. Though I still feel a bit sad leaving her again, possibly to never be used in front of a camera again. I shook out those thoughts, they're too negative to dwell on. There will be more roles with more diverse ranges of emotions eventually. After changing back into my normal clothes, I find Yoriko-san finishing a call on her cell phone.

"-I'll talk to you later, Yashiro." Huh? She was on the phone with Ren's manager. Well, it makes sense if they're finding free time for us. But it doesn't explain the drop in the suffix. Ren's implications of romantic feelings between our managers floated back in my mind. I wonder if Yoriko-san feels anything towards Yashiro-san. She turns to me before I can speculate any further.

"The shoot go well?" I nodded happily. She smiled. "You know, people would be surprised to realize this polite, sweet girl in front of me is the same person as Mio and Natsu. Oh and Bo. It's hard to put all of together." We started walking back out to the car. "Oh, I was thinking during your shoot; Does Tsuruga-san know the whole thing between you and Fuwa? I have a feeling that the whole thing is going to end up on the newsstands, if not tomorrow, sometime in the near future. Not with you and Tsuruga-san being public." I couldn't help but blush at that. He said it himself. He can't keep his hands to himself now.

"Ano, he knows that he was the motivating factor for me joining the industry, but he's only guessed at things..."

"He'd probably appreciate the real story from you before the tabloids make something up for you."

"Ehhhh… You're probably right. I should tell him. I just don't want him to get angry or anything…" Horror images started filling my mind. The Demon Lord has been dormant lately. I don't want to wake him up at all

"Why would he get angry?" Her voice sounded surprised.

"Well, I let myself get used like that. That the Number One Idiot can still upset me after so long. Yoriko-san chuckled lightly as we got to the car.

"One of Yashiro-san's first pieces of advice to me was 'Do not mention anything related to Fuwa Sho in front of either Ren or Kyoko-chan. Try to avoid him and the topic at all costs, though sometimes it seems is if fate ties them together.' I fully understand what he was talking about now. He mentioned how Ren would get depressed if he found you with the musician for prolonged periods afterwards."

"Really?" She nodded. I really should tell Ren everything. He shouldn't worry about Sho anymore. I would never return to him with how much he hurt me. I glanced down at my wrist. It looked fine, but it was still a bit sore. I'm just afraid of feeling the other, more emotional pain, if Ren changes his mind. But every time he whispers that he loves me, a bit of my reluctance melts away. I'm afraid to be so consumed by another person again, especially with someone as potent as Ren is. The more I spend time with him, the more I feel comfortable with that though. He keeps telling me how much I'm on his mind.

Yeah, I'll tell him. I just hope it doesn't ruin everything.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this after I wrote a angry/sad chapter for TBOIN hoping it would cheer me up, but I forgot this was where I planned to have Sho appear. And it's going to be a while before I get to more fluffy fluff again. I need to watch something happy. Meh.

Wow, that chapter definitely needed editing. Hope it makes more sense now!


	11. OK, Let It All Out

A/N: It was a toss up, they both fit pretty well: OK by Mute Math and Let It All Out by Relient K - so I put them together and got:

OK, Let It All Out (Aren't I clever?)

* * *

"I need to tell you something." Kyoko's words echoed against my head all day. She called me this morning asking if we could talk, but she wasn't free until dinnertime. She promised to make dinner for us at my place, but that doesn't reassure me at all. She's the type where the dinner is some sort of compensation for some ridiculous reason. The whole idea of me wanting to spend time with her still hasn't sunk in yet.

What does she need to tell me that sounded so serious? Yashiro had spoken with Kyoko's manager a few days ago and it sounds like they had an encounter with Fuwa. Nothing has shown up in any gossip columns like Ishikawa-san was worried about yet, but why would she be worried in the first place? What happened? Did she get back together with him? Or did he hit her again? Or did she realize that everything she's said is an accident and wants to end our relationship?

Those questions haunted me anytime I wasn't in character. Yashiro tried to distract me but since that wasn't helping, he gave me space instead. I appreciate him trying. Nothing could get my mind off of the possibility that these past few months with Kyoko were a accident and destined to be another painful part of my past. The gods must hate me to give what I wanted most and snatch it so cruelly away. Then again, I have done unspeakable things in my past where I never hoped to experience such happiness with another person.

That's why I'm just sitting here in my car. I don't want to go upstairs to my apartment. She'll be up there making dinner like an adorable wife would and tell me that hypothetical future would never be a possibility. Could I just stay here and prevent the inevitable?

A knock on my window startled me out of my thoughts. I snapped my head to see who would approach my car at this hour and saw the object of my affections. She was carrying bags, probably full of groceries for the dinner that would end our relationship. She looked a little sheepish. I guess the fates decided I can't delay the unavoidable. I heaved a sigh and exited my car.

"Gomen, Ren. I didn't mean to startle you. I was surprised you were still down here." Oh, that's why she looked that way. Just because she's just about to break my heart, doesn't mean I can't be polite.

"Can I carry the bags?" She wanted to argue, but a while ago I was able to convince her that it's something men like to do for women, especially for the woman they love. She had a very pretty blush when I told her that. Though she seemed a little sad when she handed the bags over to me today. Why can't she tell me now and end this slow torture?

We went up to my apartment in silence. I snuck a glance at her and she looked nervous, worried and sad. My heart aches seeing her that way. I don't know what to do. I don't want her to be that way, but if I'm the cause, wouldn't me trying to comfort her only make the pain worse?

Kyoko gave me a sad smile when we got inside. I felt so helpless. Even when she quietly asked for some of the pots in the higher shelves in my kitchen, I felt as if there was nothing I could do to put her at ease. After she thanked me, she asked me to go wait in the living room.

Dinner was just as quiet even after I turned the TV on. Kyoko was so caught up in her thoughts that I didn't want to push her. I don't want her to hate me. The silence between us dragged on even as she cleared the plates away. I moved to sit on the couch and pretended to watch TV. But I was caught in my own worries where I didn't really catch anything. The chains that originally bound me from love tightened painfully. I had forgotten about them. I wasn't supposed to love in the first place. Maybe it's supposed to happen this way. She has the courage to correct my wrongful ways in the belief that love was something accessible to me. I couldn't help but forget; My love for her is overwhelming.

When she returned, she turned off the TV and sat beside me on the couch. She felt so far away. She stared at her hands clasped on her lap. I guess this must be it. Cut my heart out, Kyoko, and please do it quickly. I can't bear this anymore.

"Ano, we've known each other for a while now, haven't we, Ren?" Longer than you know, Kyoko. I could only nod. At least she was still using my given name. But I don't want to want to create false hope.

"I should have done this sooner, but I want to… let you know about my past." I shifted my right leg up onto the couch so I could face her better. Is this where she tells me about how she and Sho are destined to be together and I was nothing but a distraction? But this line of conversation to get there is still interesting.

"You've guessed at the truth a few times, but I want you to know the whole story. Yoriko-san was surprised that I hadn't told you already. She had a good point with the last time I met up with Sho, that the press might get a hold of the whole thing and I wanted you to know the truth."

I nodded again. I tried to keep breathing. Kyoko paused, as if she was trying to find the words to say.

"I only had my mother growing up. She wasn't around much, but I strove so hard to make her happy and smile at me. I studied hard so that when she came home, I could show her how well I did on my tests, but nothing was ever good enough" I knew that already. Her mother thought 88% was nothing to be proud of. There was only perfection or failure, nothing else.

"The only sort of friendship and family I had was when I was put in the care of the Fuwas while Mother was away. They own their own ryokan and I would work there so I could please them and not be a burden on them while I was there. I learned everything about being an okami-san and how to run a traditional hotel like that." That explains the posture and the manners. But what does this have to do with anything?

"Their son, Shotaro, was the only friend I had growing up." She clutched at the edge of her skirt. "None of the girls liked me. They were upset I was so close to Sho and that he spent a lot of time with me. I was bullied a lot because of that. But I thought it was fine, simply because I had Sho. He was my rock in that world, but even then, he could never do anything when I cried about my mother. What was he supposed to do? He knew that anything he said would be hollow since he had such loving parents. I understood that. Which is why I went elsewhere to cry. That's where I met Corn." She smiled softly.

"He was the only one that tried to stop the tears. I was so happy I forgot to ask about his problems with his father. I didn't get to listen to him before he returned to his world…" The smile faded slightly. She still thinks I'm a fairy. But I didn't need to tell her my problems; It made me happy just making her smile. Maybe that's when I started to fall in love with her.

"At least he gave me something to remember him by. It helped me a lot through the years. Especially when my mother left permanently when I was twelve. Life seemed to fall apart then, but I wouldn't let others see it. An okami-san always is pleasant in front of the customer." Huh, that explains that time when she sat on her fractured ankle to the point of passing out. That's why she called me the customer.

"Then Sho asked me to go to Tokyo with him. He wanted to follow his dream of becoming a musician against his parents' wishes and wanted me to come. I thought that a fresh start would be good. Besides, I loved him and wanted to be with him, so I was ecstatic." She admitted it. She did love him. Wait, she used past tense, does that mean…? No, don't get your hopes up.

"I worked three jobs to pay for food and rent." Wow. "That meant I had no time for high school. But I thought it was fine, since I had Sho, and I was in love with him." It hurt hearing her say that. How is this related to the other day when she saw him? "That's why I was so excited when the President offered me an opportunity to get into high school. I felt I missed out on an important part of my youth." Kyoko's sadness came back full force.

"Then I overheard him speaking with manager, who he had been sleeping with, that he only brought me to cook and clean. He considered me his possession and when I confronted him about it, he tossed me away. He still thinks he owns me; He was upset there were pictures of us in the tabloids. I tried telling him it wasn't his business since he threw me away in the first place." Her left hand clutched at her other wrist. Her eyes watered. Her breath shook. I felt as if my soul shook watching her.

"I wanted to show him what he threw away by making a name for myself in showbiz and overshadowing his name. Then I fell in love with acting." She tried smiling. "It was the first time I did something for me and stopped thinking about Sho. Even then, I realized all of the skills I used when I was competing against Ruriko-san was because I was being groomed to be Sho's eventual wife, who would run the ryokan. I realized that I was educated as a gift to Sho, not because the Fuwas cared for me. Everything up to that point in my life was just a fantasy. Everyone I strove so hard to care for and loved, only had ulterior motives to care for me. The wanted something in return. I stopped wanting to love and be loved because anyone I loved didn't love me and abandoned me."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. I sat there in shock. I was so wrong. I was so worried for myself that I didn't consider the pain that she was harboring for so long. To hell with these stupid chains. Someone needs to care for this girl and to love her and keep her from ever feeling this way again. And I want to do that for her.

It all makes sense now. This is why it was so hard to reach her heart. This explains so much. That someone like her mother would abandon her, then Fuwa… I get angry just at the thought of how he treated her. I am glad they never had a romantic relationship. I wouldn't know how to deal with that. Kyoko turned to look at me then.

"Are... you angry at me?" Why on this earth, would I be mad at her? And why would she think that.

"Why would I be angry at you, Kyoko?" Shock painted my face.

"Because I let myself get used over and over again." Her head started to turn away, but my left reached out to keep her looking at me.

"If I'm angry, it's at the people who were too blind to see the amazing and loving woman that's sitting in front of me." I wiped away some of the tears with my thumb and used my right to pull her into my lap. I hugged her tightly while resting my cheek on her head. A relieved sigh escaped from my chest.

"I was so worried that you were telling me that you made up with Fuwa when you saw him the other day. I thought you were going to leave me." She pushed away slightly to peer into my eyes. "I thought that the wonderful time I've spent with you over the past few months was going to become a part of my past and not a warm memory for the future. I thought I was going to lose you." I don't care if her face is tear-stained, she still is cute, but I prefer her blushing instead. Maybe I'll fix that by kissing away those tears…

I lowered my lips to her left cheek and pressed softly against the tear making its way down. I slowly moved to the next tear and kissed it away. I nuzzled my nose against hers as I moved to her right cheek. When the tears were gone I kissed her forehead lightly. I drew back to gaze on her face. Her eyes were closed and the lines of pain had faded from before. Kyoko wet her lips, probably unconsciously. I couldn't resist. I kissed her lips too. My right arm rested around her shoulders. My left lay along her right leg where my hand rested on her waist. I caressed her lips lightly. I want to make her happy, I always have. I want to make her feel loved, so long as she'll let me. I pulled away only to rest my forehead against hers.

"Why? Why do you love me?" Her breathy voice teased my lips. She still doesn't understand?

"The better question would be 'why wouldn't I?' Besides being one the best professionals I've met, you're cute and intelligent, determined and hardworking. But no matter what I do, just seeing you makes my heart lighter. Just having you in my life is a blessing. I've been trying so hard to keep you from running from me and cutting me out of your life... If you want more reasons, I could go on." It felt nice getting that off my chest. I was rewarded by a full smile from Kyoko as she pulled away to focus on my eyes.

"I always thought I was a burden to you… I was happy that you took time out of your busy schedule for me. I hate asking you for any of your time." I grinned.

"Well my time and heart are yours for the taking and anything else of mine for that manner." I saw her melt at the force of my smile. I lifted my left hand to brush her cheek with the back of my fingers. She vaguely nodded.

"Thank you for telling me all of this. Thank you for trusting me." Finally, she opened her heart enough to come to me with this heavy burden she's been carrying.

"Mnnn…" She's the human version of a contented cat ready for a nap right now.

"Let me take you home, love." She nodded again. She must be exhausted from all the emotion. I picked her up like a princess. Joy warmed my soul when her arms snaked up around my neck to keep her balance. I love carrying her like this. I kneeled to pick up her shoes and purse while still holding her. I shoved on my shoes and grabbed my keys off the entryway table. Thankfully, no one saw us; Otherwise I would have some strange looks and questions to deal with. I buckled her into the car and drove over to the Daruma-ya.

That was a lot of trust she placed in me tonight. She basically asked me not to abandon her like everyone else has. That's the last thing I ever want to do. I should trust her with my own past. She put her heart and her past on a platter for me. I need to reciprocate soon. Otherwise, she'll think I kept this from her because I don't trust her, not because it's something I've kept from everyone. I rolled up to the restaurant and came to a gentle stop. I took her from the car as gently as I could without waking her.

I knocked on the door to be greeted by the Okami-san. She smiled at the teenage bungle in my arms.

"She fell asleep after she made us dinner. She's had a long day. Can I bring her up?" She looked down into Kyoko's face, as did I, and saw a sleepy ghost of a smile on her lips. I was carrying an angel that led a tragic past. I hope I can give her a future she deserves. I looked back up to the Okami-san and she nodded happily.

"Through the kitchen, up the stairs and on the left." I walked through the kitchen by the Taisho-san. He watched me very carefully as I made my way to her room. I could tell he was assessing my intentions and level of threat to the precious bundle in my arms. When I entered, I noticed some dolls on her table and a large poster of myself on the wall. My pride swelled up; I didn't see a poster of Fuwa on the wall. I'll try not to tease her about me being in her room both as a poster and in person later.

Her futon was already rolled out, so I could just tuck her in. I went to the table to find paper and a pen to leave her a note. Many of those dolls were in the likeness of me. Should I be flattered or creeped out? In the case of Kyoko, flattered is probably the appropriate choice. Ah, pen and paper. I made a quick note on it and placed it in her hand so she'd have it when she woke up.

I smiled as I bid goodnight to the landlords and made my way back home. Someday, I hope I get to tell her what that note says first thing every morning.

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: Lies, I told you lies. There was some fluff there. I hope you don't mind. :-P

Ugh, the last chapter needed all sorts of editing. It should make more sense now. As for this chapter, there were a few things - I wasn't sure if Ren actually knows if Sho hit Kyoko, he heard the words right before it, but nothing was concrete. Which is why this took as long as it did to post. I tried reading through the manga to find out. I assumed he did, obviously. He was angry Kyoko wouldn't tell him. Probably better because he would have snapped. The other is I forgot all about Ren's self imposed chains against love - something I read in my refresher read. So I had to throw that in too.


	12. Crystal Ball

Crystal Ball (by Keane)

* * *

I'm super excited today! The cast for Blood Justice is meeting in a half hour. I tried asking the President about the rest of the cast, but he claimed that many of the roles weren't quite solidified yet. Now I get to meet my new co-workers. I wonder who it could be…

Yoriko-san and I walked into Sunrise TV and started our way towards the conference room where the script reading is to be held. I decided I should go over my mental checklist for Tsukiko once more before I brought her out in full force. She was similar to Natsu, in that she can bully, but she didn't push he victim to the limit. Tsukiko knows how to draw the line and not torture past what she feels is due. Natsu attracts the attention of a number of men, as does Tsukiko, but Natsu never finds herself attracted to a male. Norio and Tsukiko develop a rivalry and coincidentally a romance as they track down the same mobsters. That is something that I need to develop from scratch. I still get help from Ren on my character development since our… relationship… helped me model that part of Tsukiko. She also uses Setsuka's devotion to her brother, in a much more normal manner, but still just as passionate. Another part that I'm looking forward to is the action. I'm a bit unsure of the gun parts. I know they're prop guns, but that doesn't make me less wary of them. Guns are dangerous! But if I need to do that for this project, of course I'll learn how to handle one and do it the best I can. I'm a professional!

*BZZZTTT*

Ahhhh! The vibrating! Are we in an earthquake? I glance around furiously and notice everything else is the same and stationary. Oh… it clicked. It's my phone. Ever since Yoriko-san became my manager, I've receive much fewer calls than before. I start digging through my purse to find my found and come across a folded piece of paper. My face melts into a gentle smile as I read it again.

"I love you."

I woke up the morning after I told Ren everything about my past holding that. It took me a few minutes to put everything together. Initially, I was mortified that a man had been in my room, but I've been in his room before. Actually, I've shared a room with him, granted we were acting as siblings, but still, that time when I barged in on him in the shower… I also was embarrassed that he saw the poster of him on the wall. I had never been so grateful that I had finally taken the poster of Sho down and rolled it up in the closet. And the dolls! I still wonder what he thought of those. I'm not sure if it's a good thing that he hasn't brought it up yet…

Either way, I felt so much better after telling him everything. He hadn't run away from me either. Ren held me close and let me cry. Sho never knew what to do when I cried. He simply stood there, but Ren kissed away every one of those tears. I'm blushing just remembering it. But I'm glad he accepted my past and doesn't think any less of me for it. Actually, he even gave me a key to his apartment if I ever wanted to go there. I tried to refuse it, but he convinced me it's just easier on days I finish earlier and I'm making dinner for us. I haven't even told Moko-san about it yet since I'm embarrassed about it. Symbolically, it's a giant leap in a relationship. I can go there any time I'd like. Even in the middle of the night. Which I wouldn't do, since that's-

*BZZZTTT*

Oh my phone!

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Hi, love."

"Ren…" Yoriko-san waved to get my attention. She rolled her eyes and smiled at the goofy look I must have on my face. She pointed towards the restroom. I nodded and she just continued to smile and shook her head as she left.

"I was wondering when you're free tonight. My manager got too distracted flirting with your manager and forgot to get your schedule for today, so I don't know when I can have dinner with you." I couldn't help but giggle. Yashiro-san's crush on Yoriko-san was rather cute. From what I've noticed so far, she seems curious about him, but doesn't quite seem aware of his feelings or her own. Yoriko-san tends to blush a little when Yashiro-san calls.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting at Sunrise TV soon and it should be out by six. You?"

"Huh, same here. What's your meeting-"

Oh no! I know this feeling. The dread. The ice. He's here. Why is he here?

"Kyoko? Are you there? What's wrong?"

Where is it coming from?

"Yiiiiiieeeee!" The icy breath on my neck! I hardly noticed that Ren was still on the phone.

"Kyoko!"

"Long time no see, Kyoko."

"You! You stupid beagle! Why can't you leave me alone? Go back to the depths of hell where you came from!"

"Why are you so convinced that I'm from hell?

"Isn't it obvious? You can see my grudges and you can sense where I am! What do you want this time? And don't ask for chocolates! I'm not making any more for you!"

"But a man likes getting things from the girl he likes."

"Why on earth would you like me?"

"I need reasons? If I told you, would you give me what I want?"

"No! I don't even know what you want!"

"You, Kyoko. A kiss from you."

"Ewww! That's so gross! Why would I kiss a beagle from hell?"

"I'm not a beagle, nor am I from hell. Here, I'll show you it isn't gross." He grabbed my right wrist before I could snatch it away. I tried pushing his chest away but his right arm forced my waist towards him.

"Get off!" I struggled with everything I had.

"You get off my client!" Suddenly the idiot fell away to my left. I glanced at the heap and then back to the right trying to determine the cause of my freedom. Cold air blasted from my manager. It looked like she was resuming her stance from a completed side kick and stalked further away the women's room.

"Don't you dare touch Kyoko." She stood over him separating him form me. I started shivering. It was cold standing next to my manager.

"Kyoko? Kyoko!" I turned and saw Ren rounding the corner and walking swiftly towards us. I watched as he took in the situation before he halted. I thought it was cold before. Ren started again and came closer towards me.

"You." I turned back to look at beagle. "Did I not make it clear that you are to stay away from her?" I felt his arm snake around my waist and pulled me close to him. It was strange that the only warm thing in the room was his arm holding me.

"Kyoko, if you think I'm a demon, he's the lord of them all." I glanced up and saw that same expression on Ren's face. I tried shrinking away from the darkness, but his arm tightened. "You'd be in much less danger with someone who hasn't done such evil things in the past like he has." I turned my head to fully look at him. He watched the beagle with shock. His arm even loosened a bit.

Was the beagle right? I really don't know anything about Ren's past. How could he know about Ren's past? The beagle really must have ESP and saw it. But why would Ren have a dark past? Why wouldn't the media know about it? Why hasn't he told me? Why is he giving me such a worried expression now? Is Ren really a demon lord? No, that can't be right. He can get really angry but Ren's really the nicest and most patient person I know. If he really was the Demon Lord, it wouldn't be possible for him to produce such an angelic smile like the one that melts all the girls, especially me. But that doesn't explain why Ren is so worried at such an accusation. Luckily, Yoriko-san broke the atmosphere.

"The only reason Kyoko didn't want to take legal action against you the first time was that she was worried about Mio's image. Now that Dark Moon is over, that's no longer concern. If you ever come near her again, I'm going straight to the police and setting this so-called Demon Lord on you." His eyes widened and he scrambled to get up and nearly ran out of the hallway. I let out the breath I was holding and watched Ren. Apparently the Demon Lord resurfaced but was quickly replaced again by worry. He slowly released me too. Yoriko-san sighed too before turning to us.

"Man, I can't leave you for five minutes without you getting into trouble." She glared at me before I could apologize. "Nothing you could do about it, Kyoko-chan." Yoriko-san turned to Ren.

"Thanks for coming and scaring him off. I didn't want to use any more force than I had to."

"Of course, Ishikawa-san. It doesn't really seem like you needed my help much anyways."

"Please call me Yoriko-san, it's shorter. I didn't want to hit him anymore, it could have gotten bad. I'm actually worried that I broke a rib or two…"

"That was such an amazing kick, Yoriko-san!" My voice came back.

"Hai, hai-"

"Ren!" The three of us turned to see Yashiro-san nearly running towards us. "I've been looking all over, I was so worried! I caught you calling Kyoko-chan's name before I left the restroom. Then you weren't there, I thought something horrible happened! Are you alright, Kyoko-chan?"

"Hai, I'm fine now." I sighed.

"Now? What happened?" The question marks above his head accentuated his confused expression.

"She had an encounter with her stalker." Ren spoke up. I gave him a grateful glance. I really didn't want to explain. I just want the whole ordeal to be over with.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok now, Kyoko-chan. Ren, We should get going." He nodded

"We need to get you to your meeting, too." Yoriko-san sighed.

"Ah! Right! Tsukiko can't be late! Actually, she wouldn't mind sneaking in late… That would be something she'd do." We started walking towards the conference room again. Ren in step beside me while our managers fell back to walk together.

"Tsukiko? You're playing her?" I nodded. "Oh." His face fell into a strangely blank state.

"What? Is something wrong?" Why is Ren acting so weird today?

"Oh no, I'm actually playing Norio, your male lead." Was that a blush? Oh… wait.

"I'm co-starring with you?" Oh kami! I'm not at the level I could act opposite of Ren. "I can't possibly do that!" His face fell instantly. Was he disappointed? "I'm nowhere near that level yet!" And the co-star killer! I'm going to- oh wait. I don't have to worry about falling in love with Ren. But still! I won't be able to hold my own against him since I'm just turn into putty in even the slightly romantic scenes!

"What?" His voice sounded confused. I didn't see his face since I was on my way to the floor to apologize with a dogeza. Suddenly I was pulled back up. "No, Kyoko-chan. I'm not worried at all acting as your male lead." He thinks he has to lead me. I hated that feeling of being manipulated.

"I don't want to just be led by Ren. I don't want it to be like that time at the tea ceremony… I couldn't help but respond." His eyes lit up in understanding.

"You've acted with me before and held your own well. Once you get into character, things will feel natural. Plus you've grown quite a bit since then, so I won't have to lead you." Really? He doesn't think lowly of my acting skills? He thinks of me more of an equal? I beamed at him.

"Now we really do need to get going, otherwise they're going to think unflattering things of us if we're late and we arrive together." My cheeks blushed at the implications. I looked back at our managers that paused behind us. Yoriko-san rolled her eyes. Then the two of them shared a look I could only describe as "plotting."

"Geesh. Getting through this project is going to be a miracle with you two as the leads." They both smirked. I wonder if that had anything to do with that look they shared.* We finished our trek to the conference room, but not before I snuck in one more look at Ren. Even though the rest of his face smiled, Ren's eyes still seemed a little bit worried. I'll wait until after the meeting to ask about it.

"Ah Ren, Kyoko, right on time." Whew. Glad we planned to get here early. Yoriko-san settled in a corner away from the main table where the rest of the cast already sat. She pulled out her customary magazine and appeared to disengage herself from the room. But I knew better. She's actually listening to everything but if anyone asked he about something in the magazine she'd be able to answer. I bet that's one of the things she's picked up from her detective father. Yashiro-san sat down next to her, closer than someone would typically sit to another. Yoriko-san's eyes flickered at Yashiro-san's knees also noticing the difference in distance. I caught the quick smile that Yoriko-san tried suppressing. It didn't stop her eyes from smiling as she returned to them to the pages. I glanced back at Yashiro-san. I nearly chuckled at him trying to control his breathing and nervousness. Aww, they're cute.

Voices at the table drew my attention away from the corner and back to my reason for being here. I shook my head to rid myself of the sidetrack and focus on the meeting. I'm a professional. A professional that Ren acknowledges as an equal… I looked back up at Ren. His eyes indicated the direction of the corner and he smirked. He noticed too. I'm glad his eyes aren't so worried now.

"Now that everyone's here, let's go around and do intros. Name and the role you're playing should do." Director Shingai called out to the room. I'm excited to be working on a real project with him this time. I'm glad that my short time on the set of Ring Doh made an impression on him. As for the rest of the room, there was a mix between veterans like Ren and new talent like I was over a year and a half ago. It seems like yesterday or ages ago. I'm not sure which. So much has happened since then. Like meeting and working with amazing people like this.

The meeting flew by. I guess I'm that excited about this movie. The conference room emptied, but the two of us didn't drift too far away from the door. We're still getting a feel for each other's characters, but Tsukiko felt natural in relation to the other character interpretations. I'm thrilled to be acting with Ren seriously. I hope he doesn't get worried about me and go easy on me. I want to be challenged and to grow.

Speaking of worry, I watched the worry that Ren brushed aside during the script reading settle back in his eyes. What has got him so preoccupied? I put my hand on his arm and formed a question in my eyes. I want him to know I'm concerned about what has got him worried all of a sudden, but at the same time, I don't want to push him. His face was twisted with a complex emotion. He was grateful, worried, frustrated, fearful, something. It was hard to pin down. Was he changing his mind about co-starring with me? Ren was about to say something before Yoriko-san called from further down the hall.

"Kyoko-chan, we're going to go ahead and eat dinner. Call when you're done?"

"Hai!" She turned and started down the hall before she looked back at Yashiro-san who was still standing there with a silly expression on his face. His jaw looked funny when it was slack like that.

"You coming or what?" His jaw snapped back up and he grinned. He strode quickly to catch up with her. She shook her head. I imagine she was smiling and rolling her eyes too. Maybe blushing as well. I wonder if they'll actually start dating and not go to just "scheduling the clients to be together over dinner" dinners.

A long sigh brought my thoughts to the man standing next to me. A very long sigh. We started walking out, but didn't say anything. I let the hand that I had on Ren's upper arm slide down his and twine my fingers into his.

Ren changed when that demon claimed he did all sorts of evil things in the past. Is that why Ren is so worried? Ren didn't deny it, but seemed like he was shocked that someone knew a secret he held. So, that makes me think that there is something dark about Ren's past. Would Ren be worried that somehow beagle knows what that is and would go to the media about what it is? No, that's not right. The beagle is too afraid of Ren to do anything like that for fear of his safety. How else did he react? He was worried only when he looked at me… Is he worried I know, or if I knew what my reaction would be?

I leaned my head against his arm.

"I know I took Bo from you, but I'm willing to listen if you'd like me to. But only if and when you want to. I just don't you to be worried about how I would feel if you told me about your past." He froze there. I looked up to him. He looked bewildered and fearful. I hate this expression on him.

"It wasn't hard to put that much together, Ren. That's when you started worrying." I squeezed his hand. "I will dress up in the suit if you need me to." He smiled sadly at me.

"No, you don't need to do that. I can talk to you just fine. Actually, it's something I should tell you." He ran his other hand through his hair in agitation. His eyes weren't really meeting mine now. "Well, I want to tell you. I really shouldn't tell anyone, but you've been honest and trusted me with your past, so I want to tell you mine…" His eyes danced their way back to mine. I returned a reassuring smile.

"Only when you're ready, since you've never really talked about it before and it's taking a toll on you just thinking about it."

"Thank you, Kyoko." Ah, that's better. It was like a weight lifted off of him. I don't like seeing him worked up like that. If just being patient and listening when he wants to can relieve him in anyway, I'll do it gladly. I don't want to see him upset. It seems like that's exactly what he needed, for now at least. He was his usual self over dinner and when we met up with our managers again. He even got in a few subtly teasing comments to Yashiro-san about his crush. I only shared a knowing smirk at Yoriko-san who tried looking innocent. We're on to them.

Ren looked down at me as we stood beside his car. Oh hi, Emperor of the Night. I'm getting used to seeing him now. I don't appreciate meeting him when we're in public though. He made a quick glance at our managers, their car, his car and then down at my lips. While thinking was getting harder by the second, I managed a coherent thought. Ohh, that's what he's thinking?

"Yoriko-san?" Must continue breathing and thinking for just a bit longer. Ren, don't lick your lips like that right now! "I'm going to get a ride from Ren…" He leaned closer. "Wait, Ren, what about Yashiro-san?" I put my hands against his chest as if resisting him. I frantically whispered, loud enough that they could hear. Ren's smirk increased as I played along in his plan.

"I'll take him home, Kyoko-chan." I managed to hear Yoriko-san's offer while embraced by Ren. His smirk broadened before he closed the distance between us. Ahhh, I'm melting again. Thank goodness Ren pushed me against the car and continued to ravish my lips and moved down to my neck. My arms slid up and around his neck offering me some more support in this gooey state Ren always puts me in.

"And you're worried you can't act alongside me properly. You did wonderfully just then." I managed an affirmative noise somehow. He continued to kiss me until we were both gasping for air. "I should take you home." I nodded. My head was so warm and fuzzy that it stayed that way even after he walked me to my door. I let out a sigh. I'm glad he's smiling again. Though, I just hope that his past isn't so dark that if he dredges it up that it consumes him. Or consumes him past the point where I can't help him back out…

But that kiss! Whew!

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took forever and a day. I went home for Thanksgiving, but was still writing. Then I got sick and haven't really had enough umph to edit. I still can't think of a song for this chapter yet. Mind still hopped up on NyQuil. Song suggestions welcome.

* totally had déjà-vu writing this. But in my déjà-vu, I think I deleted the entire paragraph. Weird.

Speaking of weird – well actually more blonde – I was reading one of the tabs of fan fiction I had open and started reading about how Kyoko was revealing her past to Ren. I thought "OMG! This sounds just like what I wrote! Someone else did the same thing before me and I didn't know! Now people are going to think that I copy other authors! I'm going to lose all credibility!" Then I realized that was the chapter I just posted. Total blonde moment.


	13. Savannah, Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

Savannah, Who I Am Hates Who I've Been (Both by Relient K)

* * *

It's been nearly three weeks since that first cast meeting for Blood Justice. Ren and Kyoko found themselves so busy that not even the determined efforts of both of their managers could find time for them together. Yashiro was definitely feeling the repercussions from this inability. Ren was irritable, impatient and intolerant, but only in private. It probably didn't help that Kyoko was filming for that lipstick commercial with men. Men that weren't Ren. Ren doesn't like sharing very much, not when it comes to Kyoko.

But finally, there was a ray of light parting the dismal clouds of loneliness. Yoriko had been keeping close tabs on Ren's schedule, not that she doesn't on a regular basis. Ren and Kyoko hadn't been able to share much time together since they parted after that initial cast meeting. After a week and a half of absolutely no Ren sightings for Kyoko, she lost her energy in between jobs. She was nothing but professional when at a job, but the moment she closed the door behind her, it was as if she deflated. Yoriko noticed, as any good manager with detective-like observation would. That's why she has been in constant contact with Yashiro since she noticed the change in behavior. The two managers have been trying desperately to find time for their actors to be together. And today might finally be the day this spell of separation ends.

Today's shoot was scheduled to go until nine this evening, but in all honesty, the director planned buffer time since today was the only possible day for everyone. If everything goes well, Kyoko pulls out all the stops and gets everything done without an NG, she could be out by five. Which might work if that magazine editor gets back to Yashiro about rescheduling Ren's interview and photo shoot to tomorrow afternoon. Both managers have been working tirelessly to move events around and secure some free time, but even then, Ren won't be free until six and they both had to get up fairly early the next morning.

It was half past two when Yoriko noticed her phone vibrating. She quietly excused herself from the set. As she exited, she noticed the caller ID and the corners of her mouth involuntarily pulled upward.

"Ishikawa speaking." Her voice remained calm and professional as much as she wanted to tease the caller.

"Ishikawa-san, I heard back from the magazine. Ren will be free by six."

"Oh good, I'll let her know then. I didn't want to raise her hopes up of seeing him today. Once she knows this, I'm sure everyone will give their best on the first take. Kyoko won't live with anything less if it means seeing Tsuruga-san sooner. I'd rather deal with Mio than the sad lost girl you see in between takes."

"Hmph, I would reconsider that if I were you. I have a very scary version of Ren to follow around these days…" Yashiro hesitated. He really wanted to ask Yoriko out to dinner. There was a good chance that she would be free since she was supposed to be busy until ten with Kyoko. But that also meant if she declined, that was nearly the same as rejecting him. He wasn't sure if he could take that or not.

Yoriko briefly wondered what Yashiro's plans were for dinner until she heard the call for a quick break on set. She wanted to hurry back and share the good news with Kyoko.

"Yashiro-san, they just called a break on set, so I'm going to go… I'll talk to you later?" She was surprised that came out as a question. She liked talking with him and she was sure he enjoyed their conversations as well. Yoriko had no idea where this sudden nervousness came from.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Ishikawa-san. Have a good day." Yashiro smiled sadly at his cowardice as he hung up. It was only dinner and it's not like he hadn't had dinner before. Just asking under these pretenses gives the impression of something more than just dinner. Which isn't unwanted, in his mind. Now he understood the turmoil Ren has undergone for the past year and a half. Maybe not understand, since Yoriko is admittedly more normal than Kyoko. Obtaining Kyoko's attention, much less affection, has been a twisting road that has defied all logic. But it was those same quirks that led her straight into Ren's arms, literally. If only something like that could happen for Yashiro...

"Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san got out of his interview tonight so he'll be free at six. Between that and the director scheduling for extra takes, we could get you out by five. That's only if everything goes without a hitch." Yoriko smiled at that last little bit of a challenge, even though it was the truth. She knew that Kyoko thrived on a challenge and this was just the thing: do your best and you get to see Tsuruga Ren. Once you learn about Kyoko's idiosyncrasies and mannerisms, it wasn't very hard to manage her. She was actually a pleasure to manage since she demanded the best from herself and as well as others.

The challenge was just what Kyoko needed. Kyoko powered through her remaining scenes in a way that would make her sempai proud. Even though she was exhausted, Kyoko was beyond excited as she got into Yoriko's car at four-thirty. Even the director was surprised at how well she got through the rest of the takes and inspired her coworkers to do the same. Yoriko gave a mental word of congratulations to herself for motivating her client so well. This way she'll be proud of how well she did today's work and be happy to see her sweetheart. If Kyoko's not in a better mood tomorrow, nothing would. And if that happened. Yoriko might loose her mind.

But right now, none of work she did today mattered to Kyoko. Yoriko was going to drive her to the grocery store, pick up a few things, and then she'd be dropped off at Ren's apartment. She quickly thanked Yoriko before disappearing into Ren's building. Kyoko wanted to surprise him with dinner for when he got home. As much as she wanted to hurry and start dinner, she took a moment to inhale deeply once she put the bags down and took her shoes off at the door. Something as simple as the smell of his apartment was comforting after going so long without seeing each other. Would it be weird if she asked him for some of his shirts or something? It'd be nice to take the smell home with her when she didn't get to see him like this. Reconsidering how weird that request must actually sound, she shook the idea out of her head and got situated in the kitchen. Dinner was almost ready by the time Kyoko heard the front door open. She called out to him from the kitchen.

"Okairinasai, Ren!" She heard a quick shuffle, which she could only guess that it was him rushing to get his shoes off. She guessed right since she suddenly found herself engulfed a long and hungry embrace. He buried his face in her hair.

"Tadaima, Kyoko. I missed you." She turned in his embrace after putting the spoon she was cooking with down. She looked up into his eyes only to find herself starting to melt.

"I missed you too. Now let go so I can finish cooking. Otherwise it won't be good and you'll try to use it as an excuse to not eat. Who knows how you've been eating lately." Ren wasn't excited about eating, or about letting go, but he was excited to see Kyoko and wasn't going to just let her slip away so casually.

"Not until I've been properly greeted…" The Emperor of the Night had been so underused these past three weeks. Kyoko's defenses had been weakening tremendously to that expression beforehand and she hardly had any will to resist him after missing him. It wasn't surprising Kyoko let him pull her waist close until her front was pressed firmly against his own. She couldn't help her breath quickening in anticipation. His face approached hers. Ren wanted to demonstrate how elated he was that Kyoko was here, in his apartment, waiting for him with dinner in the making. Her eyes slipped closed as his lips pressed against hers. Ren wasn't soft and gentle, not when he's missed Kyoko this much. He was insistent. He demanded attention and Kyoko, once she crystallized slightly from her initial melting, gave as much as he wanted.

Only when Ren diverted from her lips and journeyed down her neck did Kyoko's eyes snap open and she pushed him away slightly. Ren blinked his eyes open and gazed with concern down at her. His concern grew when she started to glare at him.

"Shame on you!" Ren blinked a few more times. What just happened?

"What?" Nothing he was doing was different than before. Had something changed where Kyoko didn't except this anymore? "You know what you're doing! Don't play innocent with me!" Ren was going to release her waist until he heard her next accusation. "You were trying to distract me from getting dinner ready! To think that you'd stoop this low to avoid eating…" Honestly, Ren was always surprised by this adorable little creature in his arms. The Emperor returned and he moved his mouth so he could whisper in her ear.

"But I don't need dinner, love, I just need Kyoko." If he had told any other female that, dinner would have been immediately forgotten. But of course, this is Kyoko, and somehow, she had some immunity to Ren's abundant charms. Though it would be a lie to say she was unaffected. She was experiencing inner turmoil between responsibility number one: feed Ren, and this new overwhelming desire to remain in his embrace. Unfortunately for Ren, it'll be some time before she can compromise the two or even do both at once. For now, he has to be settle into being scolded into eating and enjoying her company.

"That won't work, Ren. If you don't eat, you won't have the strength to even think of me. Now can you sit while I finish up?" Ren gave in only because he actually was hungry for once. Otherwise he would have been tempted to show her how Kyoko could be considered a good substitute for dinner. And that he has the strength to do plenty more than just think of her without food. Instead of sitting, Ren chose to lean against the doorway leading to the living room. Kyoko was overwhelmingly adorable cooking in his kitchen. He couldn't keep his thoughts from drifting as he watched her. She would make such a cute little wife. Would this be what it would be like if they were married? It was too early for him to think of such a thing, he still had to prove himself before he could take his name again. Before she could take his name as well…

He froze. He had forgotten things that he should not have forgotten again. Her presence has a tendency to do that to Ren. Even though he spent many of his free moments to think about the encounter with Reino from Vie Ghoul, his past and his potential future with Kyoko.

Ren had forgotten that he didn't have the right to be happy. He lost that right over six years ago. He wanted to give up, but if Rick were still alive, he would have his hide if he actually did such a thing after what had happened. Kyoko too, if she knew everything, would urge him to fight against the darkness. If she knew... What would she do? What would she think? She should know. Ren wanted to tell her, he was ready to tell her, but not tonight. This was the first time together in three weeks. Ren didn't want to ruin it.

Yet the thoughts plagued him even when he tried to push them aside and enjoy the night with Kyoko. He tried to distract himself with thinking how beautiful she is, but would end up thinking in how it be better if she fell for another's affections instead. The thought of how caring and professional she is only brought shame with how he really didn't deserve someone as amazing as she. Her loyalty to those she cared for, like when she ate his horrible concoction "to capture the monster" as he had put it, would keep her from sharing the dark secret with the rest of the world.

Dinner was consumed in silence, with Ren being eaten away by his thoughts and Kyoko stealing glances in concern for his behavior. The silence continued afterwards as Ren washed the dishes and Kyoko dried them as usual. When the last dish was put away and Ren had dried his hands, Kyoko hesitantly placed her hand on Ren's arm.

"What's wrong?" Ren looked over and saw a face full of concern for him. His own twisted into a mess of sadness, guilt and gratitude. He had no idea where to start, but this gave him a point to work off from. Ren looked away and heaved a sigh to last nearly a decade by how laden it was with emotion. Well maybe not a decade, but at least the six years Tsuruga Ren existed. Deciding it was time to tell her everything, it would be better if they were both sitting. Ren silently made his way to the living room and sat on the couch, looking back to see if Kyoko was following him there. When she was seated next to him, she repeated her question. Ren hardly whispered a reply for fear of her thinking it true, too.

"I don't deserve you, Kyoko." Kyoko strained to hear his response and ran it through her head a few times. Yes, that''s what he said.

"Ren, that's not true, you're-" She wanted to protest and go on a tirade on how its the opposite. She kept a very thorough list of all of the wonderful qualities of her sempai turned boyfriend. But Ren cut her off.

"Tsuruga Ren has a chance of being good enough for you. Tsuruga Ren may have the right to seek happiness... But I lost that right years ago." Silence pervaded again. Kyoko was trying to process those words. Finally a thought train went through and she was able to follow it. Ren was like this when that stupid beagle accused him of being a demon lord, which she already knew of, but he called him dangerous. And that other time Ren met him, he called Tsuruga Ren an alias, as opposed to a stage name. Is all of it related? But how could he possibly lose something like that? What if...?

"Did you kill someone?" Ren looked into his palms with a pained expression. Kyoko noticed this and assumed the worse.

"Ieeeeeee! With an axe?" Kyoko scrambled to the other end of the couch. Ren overcame his shock of her reaction and tried to clarify.

"No, No! It's not that."

"Than with what!" Kyoko clutched at a nearby pillow in a feeble attempt at a barrier between them.

"No, I mean, I didn't kill anyone, but I am responsible for someone's death." The heaviness with which he said this stopped Kyoko from trying to escape ay longer. Either there was more to the story or he was a truly repentant murderer. She silently hoped for the former. When she dared to look at him again, he wore despair upon his face. His eyes were pointed at his hands, but was looking far beyond them. Kyoko compassion fueled her courage, so she returned to where she originally sat next to Ren.

"I reached a very dark place in my life. I fell in love with acting at a young age and became as passionate about it as my father is. But with such notable parents, I always moved within their shadow. I couldn't get jobs, I was always being compared to my parents, and I was always getting fired. The more successful my parents became, the worse it got. And I can't blame them either since they smothered me in so much love. I got frustrated with myself, then angry. Since my self-hatred didn't solve anything, I turned my anger onto the world and lashed out at others. I became... violent when I was younger." A deep breath filled him and he slowly exhaled.

"Somehow I made some friends through all of this." A lamenting ghost of a smile touched on his face for a moment. "One of them was Rick. He was there when the anger became depression and then when I fell into despair. I still acted angry towards everyone, but he really saw what was going on with me." Ren continued to look down, but his gaze shifted from his palms and intertwined fingers to the watch.

"I had just left an argument with him and Gina and started to cross the street. I hardly remember what it was about, other than something petty. There was a car coming and I could have jumped out of the way. But I was frozen there. The thought that maybe the world would be better off without me stopped me in my tracks and I stood there in front of this speeding car. Rick saw the whole thing and pushed me out of the way of the car, only getting hit himself. I froze over with shock and confusion... and endless guilt. That was about six years ago." Ren lowered his head into his hands and gripped at his hair.

"Rick saved someone that wasn't worth saving, someone who considered throwing himself away... Someone who couldn't force himself to move and try to save the friend who just saved him." His lungs filled and emptied shakily as Ren's hands returned to his lap. Kyoko noticed the wet glisten in his eyes. He was battling tears. His whisper left the room ghostly cold.

"I threw away the right to be happy." Ren heaved another sigh and turned his head slightly towards Kyoko. Kyoko wasn't sure what to do besides listen. Part of her wanted to comfort him, another wanted to hear everything and was afraid that doing anything would end Ren's dark story of his past. So she waited for him to continue.

"A benevolent kidnapper offered me the opportunity to start again and recreate myself from scratch in the country where my father was born an raised to see if I could equal my father on my own merit. I buried my old name and took the name and persona of Tsuruga Ren, the perfect gentleman and professional. I wanted to be someone who was worth something. I wanted to be a better actor than my father. I guess I also wanted to prove to myself I am worth something as well. I was surprised how much time since I had contacted my parents until Father came to visit." Ren paused. He jerked his head up as if he remembered something. Kyoko watched as the revelation melted into a hesitant smile.

"Actually, he didn't surprise me as much as someone else did. I never thought I would see my little blue stone or the cute little Japanese girl I gave it to ever again. When it fell down the stairs with you running after it yelling your old pronunciation of my real name, I was shocked." Ren turned to gage that same girl's reaction and saw wide amber eyes staring back at his own eyes. Kyoko was frantically attempting to piece everything together in one picture, but it was a lot to take in all at once. It was Corn in the woods all those years ago, not Ren. And Corn is a fairy, back in his own world, not here. But Ren and Corn do share many of the same problems and characteristics... There are many similarities between the two... Could all of this make sense? Ren noticed Kyoko's mind whirring and let his smile grow slightly.

"Then I started falling in love with you, but because of my past, I felt guilty and unworthy to pursue such happiness." Kyoko turned away in a feeble attempt to hide the brilliant pinks coloring her cheeks and ears. Ren was so open with his feeling towards her where before, she always was guessing.

"I tried pushing away and keeping you at a distance. I couldn't help it. I know you don't think so, but you have a way of attracting people. Even my father ended up adopting you as a second son."

Her head tilted to the side. Did he really mean...? The pieces fit if it's true. She whipped her head to gaze intently at Ren. Kyoko couldn't hold the silence any longer.

"Otou-san?" Ren allowed himself to grin at hearing her call his father that. Kyoko was so excited about her adopted father. He nodded in affirmation. He wondered if she mentally glossed over meeting each other ages ago in Kyoto.

"Hizuri Kuu-otou-san is your father?" Her eyes sparkled. She turned, pulling her knees onto the couch so she could fully face Ren.

"I refer to him as 'Dad' but yes, Kuu is my father." That makes so much sense! Only someone as amazing as Otou-san could be the father of Ren!

"So you're Kuon?" Ren hesitated for a moment before nodding again. He can't deny that part of himself any longer to her. He couldn't deny that he already destroyed the distinction between Kuon and Ren with her.

"But you said something about a blue stone... Does that mean...? Are you referring to...?" Her head cocked to the side again.

"I first met you when I was ten. You were convinced I was a fairy. I didn't want to tell you otherwise since it made you happy..." His voice dropped in volume again, "All I really wanted is for you to keep smiling for me." Kyoko's breathing was hindered by the raw emotion Ren was sharing with her.

"...Corn... You're Corn? But Kuon, too... Ohhhhhhhhhh." The pieces were finally falling in place. Ren wished, prayed, hoped, and anything else that he could think of that when Kyoko finally saw the whole picture, that she wouldn't find the reality of himself repulsive and run away for good.

"I'm sorry I never told you before this... Not even Yashiro knows..." Ren hung his head waiting for the axe of Kyoko's rejection to fall.

Kyoko was still trying to sift through and connect everything, While she could ask a thousand questions at the moment, but she didn't want to force Ren... Kuon? to go back down that darkness unless he wanted and was ready to. He was trying to move beyond his past like she was. Then particular experience stuck out in her mind. The love and happiness that she experienced as Kuu's son, Kuon. And somehow Kuon was sitting there in front of her. That family experience was something mystical and foreign to her. One question stood above others because of that experience. She pulled her both knees under her as she turned to fully observe him.

"What was it like growing up with Kuu-otou-san and Julie-san?"

Ren let out a quiet sigh of relief. Kyoko wasn't running yet, so it was a good sign. Ren felt the chains that had gripped his chest loosen and fall away. To finally have someone else, no, have Kyoko know his darkest secrets and not reel away in disgust freed him. The one person he wanted to understand an accept was willing to try and that meant everything to him. Ren pulled his right leg up onto the couch so he could face Kyoko. He propped his head on his right arm, with his elbow supporting its weight on the back of the couch. Kyoko's eyes burned with expectancy as her body vibrated with excitement. She was just as much a father's boy as he was.

Ren poured out stories from his childhood, mostly because Kyoko kept asking more questions and absorbed every word he said. Kyoko was particularly sympathetic when he described his mother's cooking abilities. She laughed at the stories of goofing around with his father. Kyoko remembered her own time when she played-fought with Kuu. Kyoko's eyes glittered at the legend of Julie's beauty. Kyoko was so enthralled with Ren's family that she had forgotten time. Ren only noticed that Kyoko was still there, wanting to be there.

Finally, when Kyoko's eyes began to slip closed, Ren noticed the hour. He convinced her to stay, citing it was too late for her to walk home or for him to be driving since they were both tired and needed sleep for an early and full day. She made her way the guest room, where she started keeping clothes and overnight things. Kyoko knew it made sense to leave some of her things at Ren's. She was there often enough where it was convenient and efficient. Ren knew that was a monumental step for her to take, and didn't dare push her any faster than she wished to take their relationship. Maybe the full confession of his past was a push, probably a large push. Ren had thought it could have been a push apart, but it was looking like it was more of a pull at this point. Before Ren turned into his own room, he came to where Kyoko was standing at the guest room door. He pulled her into a firm hug and buried his face in her hair once again.

"Thank you, Kyoko. Tonight has meant so much to me. Goodnight, love." Kyoko returned his hug around his waist, blushing furiously at how he addressed he again.

"Of course, Ren. Goodnight." She pulled away and gave him one of the smiles that he loved to see. The smile she created just for him. He moved away to his own room. He glanced back once more and shared that smile with her once again before turning in for the night.

For the first time in three weeks, Ren and Kyoko could let out a contented sigh and go to sleep with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that took forever! I wanted to try something new and I originally hadn't planned this chapter, but it needed extra attention! I hope its added length makes up for it! And the next one shouldn't take as long either since it was one of the first ones I wrote after the first one, so I promise it should be up sooner! I also didn't expect my computer to die the day after Christmas, but I suppose it was about time for it to croak. And I've been struggling with this hand-me-down mac since then (sorry if anything has to many p's. The P key is a little overreactive.)

I've also been dealing with this nagging feeling of disappointment in my story. I don't think I keep to Kyoko's character very well, which is weird since I feel as though I identify with her. I also believe that things in the Skip Beat Universe are a bit more... unpredictable? than what I've been writing. Comments, Suggestions?


	14. Chop Suey

Chop Suey by System of a Down

* * *

I should have told her sooner, or something. I don't know what to do. I feel so panicked driving the streets of Tokyo. My fears of her not accepting me after I told her the truth were all right. She disappeared. And she left her keys on the table this morning. Is she ok? Worst case scenarios were running through my mind, some of them including Reino the stalker or Fuwa or ambulances. What should I have done? It was hard to think over the pounding in my chest.

Did she hate how I practically killed her childhood fantasy? Did I not live to her expectations of Corn or of Kuon, Kuu's son? Did I break her trust for keeping this from her so long? Would she ever talk to me again knowing all of the horrible things I've done and the people I've hurt? Especially my parents. I had loving parents where she never did and I practically threw them away with my suicide of Hizuri Kuon to become self-righteous Tsuruga Ren. How could she not hate me after hearing that?

I can't blame her entirely for running so abruptly. I ran away from myself, too. But I love her too much to let her stay away and let my fears intercede. I can't let myself get in the way anymore. I need to find her. I need to at least know she safe. But it would be better if she still spoke to me, too.

I went to the Daruma-ya, I went to LME. I called Yashiro and Yoriko-san. I asked the President. I asked Sawara-san. I tried the sets of some of her current projects. I checked her school. I even asked Fuwa Sho's manager if she had known where she was.

I was running out of places to look. I must have turned a few heads with the way I was walking and searching for her. Everyone in entertainment in Tokyo must know that I'm looking for Kyoko at this point, who else got me worked up like she did? In my entire career in Japan, she is the only one I've demonstrated serious interest, so of course she is the one that forces me out of my 'perfect gentleman' self.

I thought I might find her in a park between LME and my apartment, but I couldn't find her anywhere there either. I was sure she would be here if no where else. She loves the outdoors too much. Her and her silly fantasies haven't changed a bit. But I doubt that I get to see her drift of into her own world like that again...

Think, Ren, think! Where on Earth could she be?

I collapsed onto a nearby park bench with my head in my hands. I heaved a sigh of frustration. The chains that I believed that I had shed last night started to constrict my chest all over again. I was a fool to think that I could be forgiven and move on so easily. The fates must be toying with me and having their fill of laughter today.

Maybe my scars were too deep and too ugly for her to accept. She thought that Mio was pitiful and that she felt sad for her. She understands the depth of emotional scars like hers. She understands that Corn was trying to get away from his father's shadow. I was only trying to get away from my father's epically successful name. After I left and never contacted them, I thought they would hate me. I thought he and Mom would disown me for leaving so abruptly and without ever considering how they felt. I thought I would be forsaken. I fully believed that my suffocating and loving parents could become coldhearted after separating myself from them for 5 years. I truly believed that since I never heard from either of them, that my assumptions of their severance of me were true.

Then Father came here. They still love me. He showed me through Kyoko they still love their child. Kyoko who only played as me for a few hours knew how much they love me. And how much I love them in return. But Kyoko said how much she loved acting as Kuon…

Kyoko…

"Where are you, Kyoko? I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Ren…?" I jerked my head up at that voice I always long to hear, now more than ever. I saw those beautiful eyes before me. Maybe the fates didn't hate me so much. Maybe they've finally seen how far I would go for her, how desperate I am for her. I'm fairly certain my desperation shone in my eyes.

"You're okay, I was so worried…"

I leapt up and was about to embrace her caught myself. Did she reject me? She did call me Ren… At least it wasn't Tsuruga-san, or nothing at all. Only she can make my face show every expression like she does. I can hardly control myself around her. I held my breath for what seemed like forever. Then her arms encircled my waist and her head rested on my chest. I hugged her back. My eyes slipped closed in relief of having her back in my arms. After everything I told her, she's still here. I could only manage a whisper.

"I thought I lost you…" In more ways than one, Kyoko.

"I'm sorry, it was just so much to think about. Everything made sense last night, but when I woke up this morning, this whole new part of you and the thought of three different people in my life are actually one was just so... overwhelming... So I decided to take a walk and try to put together all the pieces. I didn't mean to worry you." Her words felt distant. Even with her arms around me it felt I was losing her. I kept her in my arms and my eyes closed. I feared what I would see in her eyes.

"Kyoko, I'm sor-" she cut me off.

"Please, you already apologized after you told me everything.* I understand why you didn't tell me before." Was she shutting me out? Was I going to be another Fuwa Sho to her? My chest ached at the thought. The silence grew between us along with the anxiety of her distancing herself from me. I hardly heard her next words.

"Do you still love me?" My mind whirled in confusion. Was that what she was concerned about? I pulled back to look in her eyes.

"Yes, I love you and always will love you. Nothing can change that. And shouldn't I be the one asking that?" I smiled sadly.

"But Ren loves me, what about Kuon or Corn?" Concern filled her eyes.

"Those are all me, Kyoko. And I love you. Every bit of me loves you. Corn fell in love with that cute little girl in the woods. That's why he gave her his little blue stone so she would feel better and remember him. And Kuon refused to stay buried under the guise of Tsuruga Ren whenever you came around. And unlike everyone else, you always can tell when I'm not in Ren's character. It was hard being a perfect gentleman around you. Kuon always wanted to tell you how he felt. How I feel about you." She still seemed unconvinced.

"Do I need to say it again? I love you, Kyoko. I can keep saying it all day, if you'd like. I can tell you I love you into the night if you need me to in order to convince you." My voice dropped back to a whisper. "I'd like to keep saying it as long as you'll let me, Kyoko…" That seemed to do it. I'll never get tired of seeing her smile like that. I lifted a hand to brush her cheek.

I know she still gets embarrassed by public displays of affection, but I couldn't help but kissing her there. I don't think she minded too much this time, since I was the one that had to stop us from getting carried away. It was a good thing that no one was in this part of the park, either. Otherwise we'd have to exercise more caution in planning dates in the next few weeks. That seemed to be in order with how she's responding to this kiss.

After we pulled apart, I saw her dream-laden face switch to a thoughtful expression.

"What about your parents? Does this mean I can't have them anymore?" Her brow wrinkled in the most innocent and concerned expression. If I ever let her get away, that would probably be the one thing that my parents would ever consider disowning me for.

"I would love to share my parents with you." Her smile was enough to light up a thousand nights as bright as day. I will never admit that I am jealous that my father got to her heart before I did. Or that my parents can make her smile like this. I just have to deal with it, so long as I'm the one that has the biggest place in her heart.

"How about we get some breakfast?" I learned a while ago that she can't say no if I offer to eat a nutritious meal with her, especially breakfast. I'd love to have breakfast every day with her. It'd be even better if she made it or if she was making it after she stayed the night…

"Mmm!" She nodded. I smiled fully. I'm glad she can see me smile like that now without running away. Apparently the more angry I am, the brighter I smile, which is something she picked up on, but she couldn't handle the real thing. That's what I get for falling in love with a Love Me girl.

I turned and slid my fingers in her hand as we started walking out of the park. It was a few moments before she spoke again. I snuck a peek over at her and she was silently stewing over something until she broke the comfortable silence.

"You're really blond?" I glanced again down at her quizzical expression. I grinned and nodded.

"I guess that makes sense, then you'd really look like Otou-san. I'm surprised I didn't put that together." Me too, especially how she could recognize me behind Cain Heel. Silence continued on comfortably until her hand jerked out of my own.

"You!" What? What just happened? Never is straightforward with her, is it? We were happy and nothing was wrong anymore, not that anything was really wrong in the first place. Then the next thing I know is that she's going to accuse me of something outrageous. I will never understand a thing that goes through her head. But that's fine, since it's one of the things I love about her...

"That's why you were laughing!" I was what? When? She always has me on my toes!

"When I showed you Corn after your acting test for the President, you laughed when I was talking about Corn being a fairy prince! You thought it was funny I believed you all this time!

"That's what you're concerned about?" I thought it was something much worse. I was struggling not to laugh at the memory again. And I was panicking that she was going to actually run on me.

"Ugh! You're so... mean!" She shoved my chest lightly and started walking off. I was actually laughing now. She wasn't truly angry, she having difficulty forcing a scowl on her face. Which was even more amusing and cute.

"Kyoko-chan! I didn't have the heart to correct you! You looked so happy when you were talking about fairies! I didn't want you to cry anymore." She kept walking off in a huff. I was still trying to stifle my amusement. I decided to catch up with her, which someone with my height could do rather easily. But I'm not entirely sure that I could catch her if she really wanted to outrun me…

"Kyoko…?" I got to her. She still was having a hard time keeping an angry face on. My heart swelled knowing that for someone that knew how to be angry and stay angry so easily had a hard time staying mad at me. It was relieving.

"Kyoko, all of the times that you spoke about Corn without knowing that it was me gave me hope. You believed in my own abilities, you believed I could succeed even when I didn't think I would. I also dared to hope that I could find a place in your heart…" She finally looked into my eyes with that glittering look that she always has when she's in her own fantasy world. I hoped that she possibly saw in me a place where her dreams and reality could coexist**.

"Ren… Kuon…" Her face twisted. "I don't know what to call you now." Her pouts were the cutest.

"'Yours?'" I offered hopefully. You'd think as an actor, I could come up with a better line. She has that effect on me, to make me forget all about acting, or rather, everything. Yet that is the only thing I really wanted, I wanted to be hers.

Her face split into a grin.

"Okay... Actually, what about 'My fairy prince?'" She picked up my hand again to resume our walk to breakfast. I tried fixing my face before we got to the restaurant to something a bit more reasonable for public. I was too blissful from her accepting everything about me. And the thought of being hers, even as her fairy prince if that's what I can be for her, how could I not smile?

* * *

A/N: I know it's shorter, but you just got an update!

*I forgot that I didn't have Ren apologize in the last chapter. But it's in there now!

**And notice my not-so-subtle hint at Turned to Real Life. I think I might just go back and read that again. I really liked that story.

Huh, interesting thought: In this situation after accepting his past self, what does Ren call himself? I certainly hope not Corn...


	15. Marry Me

"Marry Me" by Train

* * *

"I'll go park and meet you in the shop, okay love?" That blinding smile coupled with such an intimate pet name never fails to make my heart flutter. My ears are burning too. I still find it a bit strange that someone would show affection for me so openly.

I don't think I could ever get used to this sort of fairy tale romance. Part of me is still expecting it to all shatter and ruin me all over again. Ren tries to reassure me that his feelings for me aren't going to change. It helps now that I know that he's human and fighting his own demons like I am. I don't know if he knows that he's helping the fight against mine. So I'll do whatever I can to help him fight his.

"Kyoko?" I guess my mind drifted off. Ren looked a little concerned and amused.

"Hai…" I gave him a small smile before I turned to get out. Before I could get too far, Ren snuck a quick kiss on my cheek. My hand covered the place his lips graced. What a happy grin on he's wearing. I just stood there as he put the car in gear and went to find a parking spot. I wonder if I'm smiling the same way he was.

Kyoko, you're in the middle of the sidewalk probably looking like an idiot just staring into space, get a hold of yourself! Go get some coffee for the two of you. This way you can finally pay for something since Ren never lets you pay for anything anymore. Right! Get a move on! Victory is in sight!

With a shake of my head I was able to force myself into the coffee shop. It's a small and quiet place that we found a bit off the beaten path. It's easier for us to keep to ourselves this way. The staff here is very friendly too. The first waitress we had recognized us instantly, if her wide sparking eyes were any indication. We were surprised how she didn't bring any attention or bother us in any way until she brought our check. She quietly asked if we could give her our autographs. Of course Ren and I obliged her since it's rare to get such a discreet waitress. Ren tipped her graciously too. We were surprised we left without a hassle too. Instead, the other staff present just gave us knowing smiles and told us have a good day. Within a few return visits here, we've never had an issue with being spotted or our cover blown. Ren was so pleased with how we've been treated that he asked the owner over one time.

"What can I do for you today, sir?" Ren smiled a genuine smile.

"I wanted to thank you and your staff for being so discreet about our presence."

"Thank you for such high praise, Tsuruga-sama." He bowed deeply to show how grateful he was for such a comment. I piped in, unable to hold the question in my head any longer.

"We're just curious why we never cause so much as a stir here."

"Well, I imagine that if you came here, you were searching for a semblance of privacy. I told my wait staff to respect that when you two first walked in the door. I hoped that we could act as a bit of a sanctuary for both of you, so long as you don't mind the eager autographs requests. I haven't been able to keep them from vibrating in excitement anytime you dropped by. It's not every day that Japan's hottest couple walks through your shop door."

I certainly blushed at that comment. I never really keep tabs on the media news and being labeled as that is simply foreign to me.

"We certainly appreciate your efforts." Ren answered in return "We're surprised the media hasn't found us here yet." The owner gave a mischievous smile.

"They may have gotten an errant tip from an overzealous fan once or twice concerning a couple looking much like yourselves in another coffee shop across town." Ren's eyes crinkled up in amusement.

"I guess I should be thankful to our fans then. Even when they mistake others for us." Ren replied in faux seriousness. I giggled a little.

"I never look like my characters, so I can understand them mistaking me, but you? You're much more recognizable, Ren."

"Don't sell yourself short, Kyoko-sama. Emiko-san pointed you out when you first walked into our shop."

"See, love? She noticed you before me. And she's a female. You're getting more recognizable than me."

"But…!" I can't believe he just called me that in front of a stranger! This can't be true! He's the biggest star Japan has seen in years!

"Kyoko-sama?" I found myself already at the pastry counter. This coffee shop really has become a safe place for me and Ren. I can even lose myself in thought and not worry about anything. But there are more important things to consider. Like how I want something to munch on with my coffee today.

"Sorry Emiko-san. I'm getting lost in my thoughts today."

"That's fine. Anything catch your eye?"

"Oh, that chocolate chip cookie looks good. With our coffees too, please?" We've become regulars enough that the whole staff knew how we took our coffee.

"Of course, Kyoko-sama."

"You don't have to keep calling me Kyoko-sama. Kyoko-san is just fine." Emiko-san's face brightened and reddened at the same time.

"Really?" She asked over her shoulder at one of the machines behind the counter.

"Yes, being called –sama anything is strange to me."

"You're so humble and kind Kyoko...-san. I'm so glad you come here. And that we can be of any sort of service to you and Tsuruga-sama. Here you go." She handed me a large mug and a smaller one on a plate along with a couple of cookies. I turned to go sit at our usual table but found a very surprising thing in my path.

Familiar blond hair and blue eyes stared up at me. It took me a second to realize that he was kneeling down on one knee holding a small black box. Wait, what's going on? Is this a joke? I opened my mouth to scream at his cruel torture but I stopped when I noticed his eyes. Sho's eyes were brimming with sincerity, apology and… hope? What is this?

"Kyoko. I can never undo what I did to you and I can never quite say how sorry I am that I did. But if I never did that, I would have never realized how empty my heart is without you. I've done a lot of soul searching and realized that only a childhood with you isn't enough to spend with you. Forever can never be long enough for me. I want to make things right between us before it't too late and I lose you for good.

"And I'll spend the rest of my life trying to convince you that I love you and that I was so... wrong in saying you were ever plain and boring. You've become the most beautiful woman I've ever seen..." He took a deep breath.

"And I could be your Prince Charming that you've always dreamed of. You'll be my princess that'll wear white at our wedding and I'll wear out the words "I love you." But I'd ask that you promise me you'll be happy with me. In return, I'll promise I'll always sing to you. Even when my songs have fallen off the charts, or even after I've sung myself hoarse from singing how much you mean to me..." My vision started getting watery. "I've never found myself having a harder time telling a woman how I feel than now. I've actually had to work up the nerve to talk to you after seeing you a bunch of times here...

"I just know how we belong together…" He opened the box revealing a brilliant diamond engagement ring. Air rushed into my lungs. I blinked to

"Marry me, Kyoko?"

I feel numb. Is that crashing the tray falling from my fingers? What do I feel about this? This was a childhood dream of mine. To finally have my prince charming say all the things I wanted him to… Then the pain of everything he's put me through surfaced. All the cruel things he's done to keep him on my mind. I would think this is another one but this is the most sincere I've ever seen Sho. The only thing I really know was that my heart ached at this sight. My mouth is just hanging open, words failing to form. What do I say to something like this?

"Please, say you will…"

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. My head slowly shook side to side as I took a step backwards. I looked to the door to escape and saw Ren there. His aura was dark but I really couldn't tell if it was anger or sadness or anything. Was he angry at me? He didn't feel angry, but I couldn't be sure. Reality chose to take a brief hiatus today. I mean, in what sort of universe does Sho propose to me?

Angry or not, I need to escape. I hurried towards the exit and subsequently Ren. From what I can tell through my blurry vision, he looks more concerned than anything. It's small relief following something so upsetting. I don't really care which way I was going. I just need to get away.

I tried calming my breaths, but they only ended in sobs. I'm an actress, dammit! I should be able to control my emotions! I didn't get very far until strong arms stopped my shoulders.

"Kyoko… Hold up for a second." I was gently goaded to turn around and face dark eyes and dark hair. He had crouched down so our eyes were level. One hand released my shoulder to wipe away some of the tears.

"We're parked the other way, love. I don't want you running around blindly alone either. Something might happen to you, though not like what just happened." Ren gave me a sad sort of smile. I sniffed.

"You're not angry? Or upset?" I sound horrible.

"Why is it that you always think I'm angry at you? I usually angry at the things that make you upset."

"Oh..." I don't know what else to say. He straightened up and put an arm around my shoulder as we started to walk to his car.

"Oh, and your little ploy to pay for coffee didn't work. I still got to pay Emiko-san for the coffee and mugs." His arm tightened around me.

"Oh no! I can't believe I dropped and broke everything! I didn't even stay to clean up my mess! They're never going to want us back there again! I'm such a horrible customer!" Ren's arm kept me from running back there to apologize.

"I'm sure the private drama scene they got was more than enough payment." We just passed other end of the coffee shop's windows. They must have seen Ren stopping me. Sho must have seen it too. "Plus the tip I left them should help too."

"Ren…"

"What? They've been more than gracious to us. They go out of their way for us."

"Sorry…" Ren stopped us then and turned slightly to look into my eyes.

"It's not your fault that Fuwa Sho decided that he hasn't caused you enough pain and twisted the proverbial knife more. Even if he really meant what he said." We started towards the car again

"…How much did you hear?" My voice sounded meek.

"…Enough." I noticed his jaw clenching. "Enough where I really have to keep myself from doing anything to him. Otherwise the press would have a real heyday." We arrived at the car at this point. Ren turned and let his arm fall from my shoulder to hold my hand. His other hand took mine while he closed his eyes.

"We need to call Yashiro and Yoriko-san." Ren's eyes opened "As good as they've been about the press, this is a bit out of the ordinary for even the Coffee Fountain to handle. I'm sure they'd appreciate the heads up. Unless they're too busy making eyes at each other." A smirk curled about Ren's mouth. "I need to get teasing him about that more. There's still lots of payback to be had." I couldn't help but smile in return. He pulled me into a hug. "You should probably call Kotonami-san too. She'd be upset if you kept her out of the loop."

"Yeah… Oh that's right! We have a sleepover soon! I'm so excited!" I felt myself getting all gooey-eyed until Ren gently pressed me against the car. No that's not correct. The Emperor of the Night pressed me against his car. What's with him pinning me against his car?

"Can't we have a sleepover soon too?" That look really needs to be illegal. My face burned and the pit of my stomach grew warm. It was sinful just looking at it. Not to mention the dark voice he said it with...

"No! Because I hardly think you'd let me sleep!" Why did his eyes look so hungry all of a sudden? Did he actually want to eat at shop? Was it something I just said? Oh…. Oh! Oh my goodness! I can't believe a good Japanese girl like me said something like that! I didn't mean… that! Well I figured we would probably kiss quite a bit, but I didn't mean to imply something so… much more… intimate… I must be blushing all over!

"Oh? By doing what?" Ren's dark voice challenged me. I squeezed my eyes shut desperately wishing that Ren would release me from his inhuman allure.

"!" I made another silent prayer to gods of maidenhood.

After a pause, Ren chuckled and went to get my door for me. "If that's what you want, Kyoko." I practically collapsed onto the seat and buckled in. The further we got from the Coffee Fountain, the more my chest started to ache with old wounds. I tried hugging myself to fill the growing emptiness until I felt Ren brush his fingers against my knee. He kept watching the road, but that didn't keep his concerned glance from darting over every few moments.

"Are you going to be ok?" I turned to look back out the window.

"I think so..."

"I'll be here for anything you need, love."

"Mmmm. Thank you." Ren, as long as you're here, that's all I really need.

* * *

A/N: I'll spare you the excuses. But I haven't forgotten my stories! I was wondering if I wanted to save this song and scene for a later fic, but I can't get it out of my head. Plus I needed a Kyoko chapter. And that last part with Ren, I don't know what it is, but he can't keep his hands to himself even when I'm writing. I probably need to edit this more, but I wanted to share! And sorry if I built up expectations with the chapter title, hehehe.


End file.
